Boyfriend On Demand
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Além de ser obrigada a ir no casamento da irmã, Lily Evans ia ter que aguentar um bando de tias chatas chamando-a de encalhada. A não ser que ela consiga arrumar um namorado perfeito á jato!
1. A Carta

**N/A: Eba! Estamos aqui todos reunidos para a estréia de "Boyfriend On Demand", minha nova fic!  
>Antes de mais nada eu queria agradecer especialmente a minha pupila (huauhahuahuahu) Ayla Rios, que foi a vencedora do concurso e que deu a fic esse nome tão fofo! Também queria agradecer a Laryssa e a Michelle, as outras finalistas e todas as outras meninas que deram sugestões de nomes!<strong>

**Vamos ao que interessa...**

**_**Resumo:**_Além de ser obrigada a ir no casamento da irmã, Lily Evans ia ter que aguentar um bando de tias chatas chamando-a de encalhada. A não ser que ela consiga arrumar um namorado perfeito á jato! Mas quem ia topar um programa desses? James Potter talvez aceite...**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Harry Potter e Hogwarts não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem... Ah Draco Malfoy... huauhahuahuahu XD**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 1: A Carta**

Era uma agradável tarde no começo de Março, um domingo tranquilo. Poucas pessoas estavam na sala comunal da Grifinória naquele momento, a maioria dos alunos estava aproveitando o dia de sol. Isso, logicamente, não se aplicava a Lily Evans. Ruiva, de cabelos ondulados e longos e belos olhos verdes, ela era uma das mais belas e populares garotas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Lily até poderia estar aproveitando o dia ensolarado la fora ou podia estar com um dos vários garotos que certamente morreriam por uma chance de sair com ela, mas a ruiva não tinha interesse nenhum nisso. Estava em seu sexto ano e logo teria que prestar N.I.E.M.'s e tinha que ser perfeita. E dai que os exames só seriam no ano que vem? O seguro morreu de velho!

Ela viu sua amiga Alice Cooper suspirar com pesar, observando a janela e o dia ensolarado. Ela sabia que Alice queria estar la fora, mas ficava ali para lhe fazer companhia, o que era totalmente desnecessário. Na poltrona ao lado Marlene McKinnon costurava um rasgo em seu uniforme de quadribol. E em frente de Lily Emmeline Vance também estudava. Pelo menos uma das amigas dela tinha as prioridades certas.

Uma coruja entrou na sala pela janela aberta e pousou ao lado de Lily. Quando a ruiva falhou em dar atenção imediata ao animal ele não teve dúvida: bicou-lhe a mão.

-Ai, Shakespeare! –Lily reclamou –O que foi?

Parecendo extremamente satisfeita consigo mesma a coruja ofereceu uma de suas pernas a ruiva, onde uma carta estava presa. Lily revirou os olhos, mas pegou a carta.

-Quem escreveu pra você, Lily? –Alice perguntou curiosa.

-Minha mãe. –a ruiva respondeu abrindo a carta –O que será que ela quer?

_Lily,_

_Como você está, lindinha da mamãe? Eu estou morrendo de saudade e você nem tem a decência de escrever para mim!_

_Eu estou escrevendo para te informar que, apesar de saber que você está querendo muito, você não vai conseguir cabular o casamento da sua irmã. Eu conversei com o Professor Dumbledore (que por acaso é o homem mais gentil do mundo! Ele parece um vovô!) e ele entendeu perfeitamente a situação. Sendo assim ele liberou você e mais uma amiga (a sua escolha) para vir para cá por seis dias, para o casamento. Saindo na terça. Não é maravilhoso?_

_Ou seja meu amor, você não tem escolha!_

_Te amo_

_Mamãe_

_PS: Seu pai está dizendo oi. Ele está usando aquele terno cinza com a gravata verde, igual meus olhos! Ele está uma delicia! Como sempre..._

-Ah não. –Lily soltou um gemido sofrido.

-O que foi? –Marlene perguntou curiosa.

-Eu não consegui escapar do casamento da Petunia. –Lily reclamou se afundando em sua cadeira. Então ela amassou a carta e jogou na lareira. Ela sabia que era infantil e inútil, mas sentiu uma certa satisfação com o ato.

-Será que sua mãe não vê que vocês não se dão bem? –Marlene comentou.

-Sem contar que você disse que sua irmã deixou bem claro no Natal que não fazia questão nenhuma de você no casamento dela. –Emmeline adcionou.

-Minha mãe ignora o que não é conveniente a ela. –Lily falou num suspiro –Meu pai diz que ela vive em Monicalandia.

As meninas riram.

-Eu acho que não tenho escolha a não ser ir agora. –ela concluiu num suspiro dramático –O pior é que aguentar a Petunia nem vai ser a pior parte!

-O que seria pior do que sua irmã? –Marlene perguntou curiosa.

-Casamento na família Evans significa a gangue toda reunida. Todos os meus parentes vão estar la, inclusive aquelas minhas tias chatas que vivem dizendo o quanto eu sou estranha e a Petúnia é linda, inteligente e blá blá blá...

-Linda? –Emmeline falou com sarcasmo –Por acaso elas são cegas?

-É que elas têm a mesma cara de cavalo da Petúnia. –Lily falou fazendo as amigas rirem de novo –É que desde que a Petunia começou a namorar elas não me deixam em paz. Falando como a Petunia é esperta e sortuda e eu sou encalhada. Se bem que a opinião de que eu sou encalhada é meio da família toda, já que eu sou a única neta que sobrou solteira, tanto do lado meu pai quanto da minha mãe.

-Que ridículo! -Alice falou escandalizada –Você só tem 17 anos!

-Mas convenhamos que a total ausência de namorados faz dela levemente encalhada... –Marlene provocou.

-Engraçadinha. –Lily jogou uma almofada na amiga –Uma de vocês podia ver comigo e compartilhar o sofrimento, né? –ela perguntou esperançosa.

Emmeline foi a primeira a balançar a cabeça.

-Sinto muito, Lily, mas não tem como. Eu vou ter uma prova ferrada de Aritimancia nessa semana. –ela falou.

Alice estava a ponto de abrir a boca, provavelmente para dizer que iria, quando Marlene a cortou.

-Nós não vamos com você. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio –Seu namorado vai.

Três pares de olhos se viraram para Marlene como se ela fosse louca.

-Namorado? Que namorado, Marlene? –Lily perguntou incrédula.

-O namorado lindo, maravilhoso e invejável que nós vamos arrumar para você. De algum jeito. –ela completou, cheia de confiança.

-E como raios eu vou arrumar um desses até terça? –Lily perguntou exasperada.

-Já gritando a uma hora dessas, Evans? Você definitivamente precisa de um namorado.

Lily virou-se furiosa para encarar o idiota que falara aquilo, e encontrou os quatro marotos parados e olhando para elas. Sirius Black, o idiota, olhava para ela com um sorriso orgulhoso pela piada estúpida. Remus Lupin jogou um olhar desaprovador ao amigo e Peter Pettigrew ainda estava rindo.

-Deixa a Evans em paz, Sirius. –James Potter falou sem emoção.

James era o cara mais popular da escola. Todos os alunos, do primeiro ao sétimo ano, de todas as casas, sabiam seu nome e quem ele era. Extremamente atraente, corpo moldado por anos de quadribol, cabelos castanhos bagunçados e olhos castanho-esverdeados, escondidos por trás das lentes de seus óculos.

Desde o primeiro ano Lily não suportava James. Eles brigavam o tempo todo, porque ele não a deixava em paz! Mas no quarto ano o cenário mudou totalmente: James passou a chama-la para sair, praticamente todos os dias. Chamava Lily por "apelidos carinhosos", mandava flores, fazia declarações ridículas. Foi assim por alguns anos, mas tudo mudara depois do Natal desse ano. Ele desistira completamente dela. Agora eles não eram mais do que conhecidos. E apesar de, a pincípio, Lily achar que soltaria fogos quando James finalmente desistisse dela as vezes sentia falta do jeito dele. Agora já se acostumara, mas as vezes se pegava desejando que ele viesse lhe desejar bom dia.

-Algum problema, Lily? –Remus perguntou solicíto.

-Não, Remus. –ela falou sorrindo. Remus era um doce, mas ela não ia discutir os problemas dela na frente dos outros marotos.

-Na verdade... –Marlene checou Remus de cima a baixo de um jeito que o fez corar –Você vai estar livre essa semana, Remus?

Remus olhou em choque para Marlene.

-Pra que? –ele quis saber.

-Pra fingir ser namorado da Lily no casamento da irmã dela. –Alice explicou.

-ALICE! MARLENE! –Lily corou fortemente.

-Como assim? –Sirius perguntou, agora super interessado.

E assim, mesmo sem permissão de Lily, Emmeline, Marlene e Alice explicaram a situação para os marotos.

-Que saco, Lily. –Remus falou solidário –Mas infelizmente eu não vou poder te acompanhar. Essa semana vai ser... Ocupada. –ele lançou um olhar significativo para ela.

-Não se preocupe, Remus. –Lily sorriu.

Lily sabia dos "problemas peludos" de Remus. E nessa quarta ia começar a lua cheia.

-Eu tenho uma idéia. –Sirius falou de repente, com um sorriso maroto –Por que você não leva o James?

James e Lily olharam chocados para Sirius.

-Eu to falando sério. –Sirius falou puxando James pelo braço –Você tem aqui um exemplo raro de puro-sangue de boa família, com boa aparência, educado e totalmente domesticado. –ele falou, enquanto exibia James como se este fosse um produto. O outro maroto apenas revirou os olhos –E a melhor parte é: ele não tem nada contra trouxas.

Marlene olhou para James de uma forma crítica.

-Ele tem razão. O Potter é sim bonito, tem grana, classe e tenho certeza que sabe ser um encanto quando quer.

-Nossa, obrigado, McKinnon. –James falou irônico.

Lily olhou em choque de James para Sirius e então para Marlene. E o pior daquela história ridícula era que ela estava muito disposta a aceitar. Ela não sabia que estava tão desesperada assim...

-Black, não faça oferecimentos pelos outros. –ela falou por fim –Eu não creio que o Potter queira se meter nessa barca furada comigo.

-Você quer que eu vá? –James perguntou surpreso, encarando-a pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala.

Lily sentiu um solavanco no estomago. Só nervosismo, nada mais, ela assegurou a si mesma.

-Eu só quero dizer que se você quisesse ir, você iria se oferecer, e não...

-Eu posso te acompanhar. –o moreno falou imediatamente –Como amigo, sabe, mas fingindo ser seu namorado. –ele explicou rapidamente.

-Você ta falando sério? –Lily perguntou espantada –Você tem idéia de que você vai ter que fingir ser trouxa, aguentar perguntas indiscretas, minha família maluca e um casamento entediante, né?

-Hum... Sim? –James respondeu incerto.

-E mesmo assim você vai?

-Vou. –ele falou com um sorriso suave –Se você quiser, é claro.

-Obrigada! –Lily falou super empolgada e sem se controlar pulou no pescoço de James e deu um abraço nele –Eu te devo uma. –ela falou se afastando corada –Se você precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, é só pedir para mim.

-Bom, eu acho que vou precisar de algumas aulas sobre trouxas. –James falou com um sorriso.

-Ah é! Você tem tempo livre agora? –Lily perguntou.

-Tenho.

No fim os marotos também quiseram ficar e dar palpite na conversa e as meninas também ficaram. Eles passaram a tarde conversando, criando a história do namoro de três meses dele, com Lily explicando coisas trouxas para James. Era incrível como era fácil conversar com ele. Lily mal vira o tempo passar. Parecia que depois que ele parara de dar em cima dela as coisas haviam ficado menos tensa entre eles.

-Agora só falta uma coisa. –Sirius disse bem mais tarde quando eles haviam decidido terminar a conversa por ali e descer para jantar.

-O que? –Alice perguntou curiosa.

-Um beijo para selar o acordo. –Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto.

Lily corou e James ficou estranhamente calado.

-Sabe, o Sirius tem um ponto. –Emmeline falou pensativa.

-Como assim? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Como vocês vão passar por namorados se você não deixa ele te tocar? –Emmeline falou.

-Eu vou deixar ele me tocar. –ela corou –Eventualmente.

Nessa hora James pegou a mão da ruiva. Se possível ela corou ainda mais e tirou sua mão da dele.

-Tudo bem. –Lily falou –Talvez nós tenhamos um problema.

-Eu aposto que se o James beija-la ela explode! –Sirius falou animado.

-Nós não vamos explorar essa possibilidade! –Lily avisou, antes que as pessoas começassem a ter ideias.

-Lily. –James chamou.

-O que? –ela perguntou, tentando respirar fundo.

-Eu vou segurar sua mão agora, ok? –ele falou.

Sem saber o que responder ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

James pegou a mão direita dela com delicadeza. Lily respirou fundo. Ok, ela podia fazer isso. Então James segurou a mão dele entre as suas. Tudo bem até ai. James levantou a mão de Lily, sem tirar seus olhos dos dela. Certo, muita calma. Sem tirar seu olhar do dela, James levantou mais a mão de Lily, trouxe até perto de sua boca. Ok, isso estava ficando meio...

James tocou seus lábios nas costas da mão da ruiva e Lily teve certeza de que ela ia passar mal e desmaiar. E não era no mau sentido!

-Vocês dois vão ter que praticar isso. –Remus comentou com um sorriso divertido –Se ela ja cora assim de um beijo na mão imagina se ele beija-la de verdade.

Os outros riram, mas Lily não queria nem pensar. Se a boca de James fosse parar em qualquer lugar perto da dela era capaz de mata-la...

**XxX**

**N/A: Por hj é isso!**

**Reviews, please!**

**B-jão**


	2. Se Preparando Para o Inevitável

**N/A: Ola, todo mundo! Muito obrigada pelos reviews maravilhosos que eue vneho recebendo nessa fic louca! hahaha**

**Esse capitulo era originalmente maior, mas eu resolvi separar em dois. Eu ja vou postar o capitulo 3 logo em seguida, então nada vai mudar.**

**Espero que vcs curtam!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 2: Se preparando para o inevitável**

Na segunda-feira de manhã Lily estava a caminho de uma de suas aulas com Marlene quando a Professora McGonagal veio falar com ela.

-Senhorita Evans, bom dia. –ela falou, com aquele jeito sério de sempre –O professor Dumbledore gostaria de saber se você já decidiu quem vai acompanha-la ao casamento de sua irmã.

-Bom dia, professora. –Lily então respirou fundo –Sim, James Potter vai comigo.

-Senhorita Evans! –McGonagall bronqueou –Eu sei que você está indo forçada a esse casamento, mas isso não dá a senhorita uma razão para fazer esse tipo de piada!

Lily olhou em choque para a professora.

-Professora, é sério. –ela falou cuidadosa –Potter está indo comigo. Eu não quis desrespeitar a senhora.

Foi a vez de McGonagall olhar para Lily no mais completo choque. Era a primeira vez que a ruiva via a professora sem saber o que dizer.

-Bom... –a professora falou, tentando se recompor –Se você... Tem certeza. Eu vou informar o professor Dumbledore imediatamente. –assim dito ela saiu dali murmurando algo como "esses jovens de hoje em dia".

-É assim tão inacreditável que o Potter vai comigo a um casamento? –ela perguntou mais para si mesma.

Marlene riu.

-Na verdade é sim. –a outra respondeu –Se eu não soubesse de todo o esquema e só ouvisse de passagem eu ia achar que alguém estava zoando comigo. Vai ser divertido quando vocês voltarem.

-Como assim? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Porque quando vocês voltarem daqui alguns dias toda a escola já vai estar sabendo que você e o James sumiram por seis dias para ficarem juntinhos. A imaginação do povo vai estar correndo solta.

Lily soltou um gemido sofrido. Ela tinha se esquecido completamente desse detalhe. Bom, fazer o que? Melhor aguentar a rede de fofocas de Hogwarts do que a família Evans chamando-a de encalhada...

XxX

Terça-feira depois das aulas da tarde Lily estava esperando por James na sala comunal, para que eles pudessem ir até a sala de Dumbledore e então irem para a casa dos pais dela.

Ah glória...

James finalmente desceu as escadas dos dormitórios masculinos, trazendo uma mala e vestido como um trouxa. Hum... Lily nunca tinha pensado muito em jeans masculino, mas não é que o de James era extremamente interessante?

Lily decidiu que era melhor parar de pensar no jeans de James e se concentrar no fato de que ele estava apenas fazendo um favor para ela. Favor, temporário, falso. É, só pra lembrar...

-Oi. –Lily cumprimentou, meio sem graça.

-Oi. –James sorriu para ela –Eu tenho uma coisa para você.

-O que? –Lily perguntou curiosa.

Agora ele parecia meio sem graça. James passou a mão direita pelo cabelo algumas vezes, antes de respirar fundo, como se tivesse tomado uma decisão.

-É que... Ja que a gente está junto, bom, supostamente junto, há um tempo seria estranho se eu... Se você... Se eu nunca tivesse te dado nada... Então eu resolvi que... –ela respirou fundo e tirou uma caixa de seu bolso –Isso é pra você. –ele falou por fim.

Lily estendeu a mão e pegou a caixinha, embora ela não estivesse certa do motivo para ela estar ganhando algum presente.

Lily abriu a caixa e se deparou com uma corrente prata delicada com um pingente de borboleta. A borboleta era delicada, apenas o contorno, mas era adorável. E Lily não sabia o que dizer.

-James, é lindo! –ela falou sinceramente –Mas por que...

-Seu aniversário. –ele explicou –Nós já deviámos estar juntos naquela época pelo tempo de namoro que nós estamos declarando... E eu obviamente teria te dado alguma coisa...

-E eu obviamente estaria usando. –ela entendeu –É lindo. –ela repetiu mais uma vez.

James sorriu.

-Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado.

Um silêncio estranho caiu entre eles. Não era exatamente desconfortável, mas também não era comôdo. Parecia estar faltando alguma coisa.

-Eu posso... –ele fez um gesto entre a corrente e ela.

Lily quase indicou que ela era bem capaz de por o pingente em si mesma, mas por algum motivo ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. James pegou a corrente da caixa e se pôs atrás dela.

Lily jogou seu cabelo por cima do ombro esquerdo e viu o colar descer diante de seus olhos, quando James colocou a peça nela. E então ele estava de novo de frente para ela.

-Ficou ótimo em você. –ele falou sorrindo de novo.

Lily corou.

-Obrigada. –limpou a garganta –Acho que agora nós podemos ir.

-Sim.

Os dois saíram em direção a sala de Dumbledore. Os poucos alunos que passavam por eles olhavam confusos para o casal. Dai o olhar deles caía nas malas e eles saiam cochichando uns com os outros.

Lily revirou os olhos. Pelo jeito até a hora do jantar todos já saberiam que Lily Evans estava indo a algum lugar com James Potter de mala e cuia...

-Ah, outra coisa. –James falou de repente, fazendo Lily quase pular.

-O que foi agora? –Lily perguntou desconfiada.

-Calma, querida. –James falou irônico –Eu só ia dizer que eu não tenho roupa de gala trouxa.

-Você quer dizer um terno? –ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Ou isso. –James cedeu.

-Não tem problema. –Lily falou despreocupada –Nós podemos ver se conseguimos um emprestado, ou você pode alguar um...

-Eu posso comprar um? –James perguntou esperançoso.

-Bom, ternos não são realmente baratos, mas se você quiser comprar um nós podemos ver algumas lojas. –ela concordou.

James abriu um enorme sorriso, como se Lily tivesse acabado de declarar que ele ia ganhar presente de Natal mais cedo esse ano.

Os dois caminharam até a sala de Dumbledore, relembrando alguns detalhes do "namoro" deles. Lily se surpreendia com o quão fácil era conversar com James quando ele não estava sendo todo exibido. E apesar de ainda ser meio estranho conversar de forma civilizada com ele não era de todo desconfortável. Era até... Divertido.

Os dois chegaram a gárgula que guardava a entrada do escritório do diretor e disseram a senha, que havia sido informada a eles mais cedo. Quando a escada terminou de subir os dois estavam na sala do professor, olhando para o sorriso gentil dele.

-Boa tarde, senhorita Evans, senhor Potter. –ele disse.

-Boa tarde, professor. –os dois falaram juntos.

Nunca deixava de impressionar Lily como James mudava na frente de Dumbledore. Mesmo com McGonagall ele era sempre o engraçadinho e relaxado. Mas diante do diretor ele ficava sério, mas focado e mais maduro. Não que ela ficasse reparando em James. De forma alguma.

-Bom, eu acho que não preciso nem dizer que eu espero que os dois se comportem como os jovens equilibrados que são. E façam o dever de casa. –o diretor disse.

-Ah qual é... –James resmungou.

-Potter! –Lily deu uma cotovelada no moreno.

-Só mais uma coisa. –Dumbledore falou com um brilho divertido nos olhos –Se você continuar a chama-lo de Potter ninguém vai acreditar que vocês namoram, senhorita Evans.

Lily olhou em choque para o professor e sentiu seu rosto inteiro começar a esquentar. James riu.

-Professor, não é nada...

-Nunca é, senhorita Evans. –ele comentou –Até que, de repente, é. Lembre-se disso. –ele deu uma piscadela para ela.

-OK, acho que é melhor nós irmos. –Lily declarou.

-Sim, sim. Grande ideia. A casa dos seus pais foi temporariamente ligada a Rede de Flú. Eles devem estar esperando por vocês agora mesmo.

-Obrigada, professor.

-Eu vejo vocês aqui, de volta, em alguns dias. –o diretor prosseguiu –Divirtam-se. E dê meus cumprimentos a sua irmã, pelo casamento.

Lily sorriu para o professor.

-Eu dou, professor.

A ruiva pegou um punhado de pó de flú e entrou na lareira.

-Ah senhor Potter. –Dumbledore chamou.

-Sim, professor? –o moreno virou-se para ele.

-Comporte-se.

James abriu um enorme sorriso maroto, aquele que fazia coisas estranhas ao coração de Lily.

-Sempre, professor. –ele piscou para Dumbledore.

Lily sabia que o gesto não tinha sido para ela, mas corou mesmo assim e, para não passar ainda mais vergonha, jogou o pó na lareira.

-Casa dos Evans.

Lily nunca ia gostar de viajar de flú. Toda vez que fazia isso sentia-se como se fosse vomitar. E obviamente a lareira de sua casa não tinha sido feita para ser usada como transporte, porque era baixa demais. E Lily descobriu isso acertando a testa no topo da lareira e tropeçando no gradil na frente dela e caindo de bunda no chão.

-Ai!

-Lily? –a voz de James chamou-a –Você está...

Mas se a lareira era pequena para Lily, era ainda menor para James. O maroto bateu a cabeça, tropeçou e caiu. Em cima da ruiva.

-Foi mal. –ele falou, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.

-Foi mal, mas não saí de cima, né? –ela falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-É que você é tãããão confortável. –ele falou, sorriso aumentando.

E Lily não pôde resistir e abriu um sorriso.

-Muito engra...

Alguém limpou a garganta atrás deles.

-Não seja chato, Antony. Deixa as crianças.

Lily respirou fundo e jogou a cabeça para trás.

-James, deixa eu te apresentar meus pais. –ela falou com a voz sofrida.


	3. O Famoso Casal Evans

**Capítulo 3: O Famoso Casal Evans**

James levantou a cabeça lentamente, como se temesse encontrar um bando de dementadores ali, esperando por ele.

Lily nunca vira, em todos esses anos que estudara em Hogwarts, James com cara de culpado, de que fizera algo errado. Ele podia ser pego com a mão na massa, fazendo o que fosse, mas ele nunca parecia ligar. Parecia a inocência encarnada. Mas no momento não havia outra palavra que descrevesse a expressão dele. Nada além de: culpado. Pego fazendo coisa errada.

Ele se sentia envergonhado de ter sido pego pelos pais dela!

Quem diria?

Houve um minuto de um silêncio estranho na sala, até que Monica, a mãe de Lily, soltou um gritinho animado.

-Lily trouxe um namorado para casa! –ela comemorou.

James resolveu finalmente sair de cima de Lily. O moreno levantou-se num pulo e então ofereceu a mão para ajuda-la.

-James, essa é minha mãe, a...

-Monica! –a mulher declarou passando por Lily de braços abertos e dando um abraço apertado em James –Muito prazer em te conhecer. Eu mal pude acreditar quando Lily disse que estava trazendo o namorado para o casamento! Ela nunca conta que está namorando, só quando está terminando!

-Mãe!

Monica ignorou Lily e afastou James levemente, mantendo as mãos nos ombros do maroto.

-Como ele é bonito! Eu sempre soube que você tinha o meu bom gosto!

-Mãe!

-E você, meu amor! –ela largou James e virou-se para Lily, envolvendo a ruiva mais nova em um abraço esmagador –Você está linda! Mamãe sentiu tantas saudades.

-Mãe, eu to sem ar! –Lily reclamou.

James olhava a troca, totalmente interessado.

-Monica, eu também quero abraçar a Lily. –o pai da ruiva, Antony, disse –De preferência eu quero que ela esteja viva para isso.

Monica revirou os olhos.

-Ah você é tão dramático, Antony. –ela comentou, mas se afastou mesmo assim.

-Como você está, moranguinho? –Senhor Evans perguntou, dando um beijo na testa da filha.

-Eu estou bem, pai. –Lily sorriu para ele –Deixa eu te apresentar o James. –ela virou-se para o maroto –James, esse é meu pai, Antony. Pai, esse é o James, o meu... Namorado.

Foi tão estranho dizer isso alto pela primeira vez. Uma sensação estranha tomou conta de Lily. Parecia tão... Sabe-se la. Parecia reconfortante, seguro, certo.

Ah droga! O que ela estava pensando?

-Muito prazer, senhor Evans. –James disse sério, oferecendo a mão para Antony apertar.

Antony olhou James de cima á baixo, então estendeu a mão para o rapaz.

-O prazer é meu. –ele falou, apesar de sua expressão dizer exatamente o oposto.

Os dois homens travaram uma batalha de olhares. Era quase possível ver os lasers saindo dos olhos deles.

-Pai! Potter! –Lily bronqueou.

Monica bufou.

-Antony, deixa o menino em paz. –ela falou entediada, então virou-se para James e falou num falso sussurro –Ele é sempre assim quando as meninas trazem namorados pela primeira vez para casa. –um olhar acusador foi lançado para Lily –Não que ela já tenha trazido alguém.

Antes que Lily pudesse abrir a boca para retrucar, James abriu um enorme sorriso para Monica.

-É que eu sou especial. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Ai Lily, eu adorei ele! –Monica declarou dando outro abraço em James, o que era até engraçado, já que o moreno era vinte centímetros mais alto que ela.

Mas o desgraçado parecia estar se divertindo horrores com tudo.

-Que bom, mãe. –a ruiva falou irônica –Agora eu e o James vamos subir para levar as coisas dele para o quarto de hóspedes.

-Não! –Monica protestou de repente –Você não pode leva-lo para o quarto de hóspedes.

Lily e James olharam confusos um para o outro, já Antony parecia irritado, mas conformado.

-Não pode! –Monica repetiu –Porque o quarto de hóspedes ta cheio de... Cheio de... De mofo! Isso! Cheio de mofo! –ela declarou vitoriosa.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Mofo?

-Isso, mofo. –ela repetiu –O quarto da sua irmã está cheio das coisas do casamento, então também não dá.

-Mãe, você não vai fazer o James dormir no sofá da sala, né? –Lily protestou.

-Claro que não. –Monica falou como se fosse óbvio –Ele vai dormir no seu quarto com você.

Silêncio absoluto.

-O que? –Lily perguntou em choque.

James nem se mexeu.

-Pois é, meu amor, vocês vão poder dormir juntinhos. –Monica falou animada –Eu e seu pai...

-Ei, eu não! –Antony protestou.

-Chegamos a um consenso de que está tudo bem. Afinal vocês são certamente jovens responsáveis e já passam bastante tempo juntos la em Hogwarts, não tem problema ficarem juntos aqui também.

-Mãe...

-Não precisa agradecer, meu amor. –ela falou tranqüila –Só não façam barulho demais e usem proteção.

Lily estava começando a ter uma dor de cabeça. Então ela fez o que aprendera ao longo dos anos. Respirou fundo e não contrariou.

-Eu e o James estamos subindo. A gente desce pro jantar.

XxX

Lily podia sentir a vergonha comendo suas entranhas enquanto James analisava seu quarto com interesse e curiosidade. Não que a vergonha fosse do quarto. Era de sua mãe mesmo.

Monica ainda ia matar Lily de vergonha. Era por isso que a ruiva nunca trouxera um namorado para casa. Porque ela sabia que ia passar vergonha. E não é que ela estava certa?

James limpou a garganta, atraindo a atenção de Lily.

-Você... Quer que eu durma na... Poltrona? –ele perguntou, sem realmente encara-la.

Lily olhou para sua amada poltrona, que ficava perto da janela, que era coberta pela mesmo estampa florida da colcha em sua cama. E onde Lily cabia com um certo conforto, James com certeza não caberia.

-Não seja tonto, Potter. –ela falou jogando a bolsa na cama –Você não vai caber ali. Você pode dormir... Dormir no...

É, só tinha um lugar onde Lily podia pôr no James sem criar suspeitas em seus pais. A ruiva lançou um olhar para sua cama. Não era uma cama de casal, mas também não era tão pequena assim. Os dois caberiam nela, se ninguem se mexesse muito.

Lily respirou fundo.

-Isso é o que vai acontecer: nós vamos dividir a cama. –a boca de James literalmente caiu –Mas calma! Eu durmo de um lado, você do outro e NÃO SE ATREVA A ME TOCAR! –quando terminou o discurso Lily estava tão vermelha que não dava para saber onde terminava sua testa e começava o cabelo.

James apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Ok. –a ruiva respirou mais calma –Eu fico feliz que tenhamos resolvido isso.

James abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Não comenta! –Lily gritou antes que ele falasse algo.

-Eu adorei a sua mãe. –o moreno falou assim mesmo.

Lily suspirou.

-Ela é legal, eu acho. –a ruiva deu de ombros –Eu só gostaria que as vezes ela fosse menos...

-Direta? –James sugeriu.

-É.

-Pelo meno seu pai é mais sério. –James falou –Meus pais parecem um casal de adolescentes, principalmente meu pai.

Lily sorriu.

-Acho que você tem a quem puxar.

-Você nem imagina. –um sorriso maroto só para ela –Mas não dá pra você falar a mesma coisa.

-Nem me fale...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio estranho, até que James limpou a garganta mais uma vez.

-Você quer... Sei la... Que eu saia para você tomar banho ou... Alguma coisa? –ele pareceu desconfortável, mas tudo bem, porque ela também estava.

-Não precisa não. –Lily falou embora fosse difícil encara-lo –Eu me troco no banheiro.

Isso dito a ruiva pegou suas coisas e correu para banheiro, já que, graças a Merlin, seu quarto era uma suíte.

Ela não estava fugindo. De verdade. Não tinha do que fugir. Ela e James não estavam juntos. Era só de brincadeira. Ela só precisava continuar se lembrando disso.

XxX

Quando James saiu do banheiro Lily não estava mais ali, mas ele sinceramente não esperava que ela estivesse. Na verdade o moreno ouvira a porta do quarto se abrir e então fechar-se assim que entrara no banheiro.

Ele tinha a leve impressão de que Lily estava fugindo dele. Só não tinha certeza do porquê. Estava fazendo exatamente o que os dois tinham combinado, não estava dando em cima dela, nem sendo arrogante, nem nada. Aliás ele estava merecendo uma medalha por seu autocontrole.

Então por que ela parecia tão incomodada pela presença dele?

James suspirou colando sua camiseta. Nunca ia entender Lily. E as vezes se cansava de tentar, mas... Mas, na maior parte do tempo, ele realmente queria entender o que se passava naquela cabeça ruiva.

James abriu a porta do quarto e lançou um olhar ao corredor. Uma luz suave iluminava o caminho até a escada e o maroto podia ouvir música tocando em algum lugar lá embaixo. Ele não reconhecia a voz do cantor, então devia ser alguma banda trouxa.

Desceu as escadas pisando suavemente. Quando estava na sala o aroma de comida sendo feita o acertou em cheio. E que cheiro bom! Então vozes femininas se uniram ao tal cantor trouxa.

O maroto sorriu para si mesmo e seguiu as vozes.

Chegou na cozinha bem a tempo de ver Lily e Monica terminando o refrão de uma música, dançando pela cozinha e usando colheres como microfones. Assim, rindo, descalças e praticamente descabeladas, as duas ficavam ainda mais parecidas. Era incrível de se ver.

Monica riu e abraçou Lily.

-Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, moranguinho! –ela falou –Seu pai se nega a cantar Phil Collins comigo.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Deve ser porque você fala que largaria ele fácil pelo Phil Collins. –Lily sugeriu irônica.

-Não é culpa minha que o Phil é um careca muito atraente. –Monica brincou.

Lily riu e as duas voltaram a mexer em algo no balcão.

-Então...

-Mãe! Não põe camarão em tudo. –a ruiva cortou –O Po... James é alérgico.

-Opa. Ainda bem que você avisou.

James olhou a cena sem saber o que falar. Lily sabia que ele era alérgico? Como? E como ela se lembrava de uma coisa dessas?

-Então... –Monica começou de novo –Namorando o infame James Potter, hum. –ela bateu o quadril no de Lily.

James conseguiu ver Lily corando.

-Eu sabia que você ia reconhecer o nome dele. –Lily resmungou.

-Como não ia? –Monica provocou –Eu ouvi ele várias vezes ao longo dos anos e disse várias vezes...

-Que eu ia acabar casando com ele. –Lily completou –Eu sei. O James já era seu genro querido antes mesmo de você conhece-lo.

Cada segundo que passava James gostava ainda mais de Monica.

-Mas você andou me enrolando, Lily Marie. –Monica falou, com falsa seriedade –Quando eu te perguntava se ele era bonito você resmungava e dizia que não. O menino é lindo!

Lily riu.

-O James é bonito sim. –ela falou –E ele é um... Um cara ótimo.

James achou que seu queixo ia acertar o chão. Será que Lily estava só atuando, só fingindo gostar dele?

-Como foi que vocês começaram a namorar? –Monica quis saber curiosa –Da última vez que eu tinha te perguntado dele, você tinha me dito que ele tinha desistido de você, que nem falava mais com você.

-E ele não falava. –Lily falou –Até que... Bom, eu precisei de ajuda com... Transfiguração. –ela continuou –E o James é o melhor aluno dessa aula. Só tinha uma pessoa para quem eu podia pedir ajuda.

-Ou pra que você queria, né meu amor...

Lily riu.

-Ou isso. –ela cedeu –Acabou que nós começamos a conversar e eu percebi que ele não era um idiota. Ele era engraçado, gentil e doce. E ainda gostava de mim. Acabou que ele me convidou pra Hogsmeade, provavelmente esperando um não e ganhou um sim no lugar.

Essa era a história que os dois tinham combinado de contar. Mais ou menos. James não sabia dessa história de Lily falando para a mãe que ele tinha desistido dela. E os elogios meigos também não tinham sido combinados.

-Eu gosto do jeito que ele te olha. –Monica falou sorrindo –Ele te olha como se você fosse a única coisa que ele consegue pensar.

Lily sorriu para a mãe, mas não falou nada.

James decidiu que ja tinha ouvido demais escondido. Respirou fundo e entrou na cozinha, como se tivesse acabado de chegar.

-Que cheiro bom, Monica. –ele declarou, parando próximo a Lily e envolvendo a cintura da ruiva com um braço.

Lily corou. Monica riu.

-Eu espero que você esteja com fome, querido. –ela sorriu.

-Sempre. –ele abriu um sorriso maroto.

XxX

Quando Antony, que tinha saído para comprar pão e vinho, voltou Monica ja tinha terminado de arrumar a mesa para o jantar.

James e Lily até tentaram ajudar, mas Monica recusou a ajuda de todas as formas. No fim ela fez com que os dois se sentassem no sofá da sala, um do lado do outro. E volta e meia jogava olhares a eles.

-Eu acho que a sua mãe quer alguma coisa. –James cochichou confuso.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Ela quer ver nós dois nos beijando. –ela respondeu.

-Hum. –foi a única coisa que James conseguiu falar. Até que...

-O que a gente faz?

-Nada! –Lily respondeu corando.

-Ok. –James deu de ombros.

Mas cinco minutos depois Monica voltou, mãos na cintura e um olhar decidido.

-Eu quero ver um beijo agora. –ela declarou.

-MÃE! –Lily gritou inconformada.

-Ah, pára de drama, Lily. –Monica falou –Vocês devem beijar um monte na escola. O que custa dar um beijinho pra sua mãe ver?

-Pra que você quer ver a gente se beijando? –Lily reclamou.

-Porque deve ser muito lindinho. –ela suspirou.

-Mãe, eu não vou beijar o James só pra você se divertir! –Lily falou inconformada.

-Só um selinho, Lily. Não seja chata.

-Hum, meninas...

-Espera, James. –Lily cortou –Ta vendo por que eu nunca trouxe um namorado para casa?

-Porque você é chata! Igualzinha a seu pai!

-Lily...

-Espera ai! Eu não sou chata, você que é...

-EI! –James chamou as duas, que finalmente ficaram em silêncio.

O maroto limpou a garganta.

-Monica, eu não sei se me sinto confortável com essa conversa. –ele falou –Eu gosto muito da Lily, mas eu também respeito muito vocês. Eu acho estranho ficar beijando a Lily na frente de vocês.

-Pelo menos o menino é educado. –a voz de Antony soou da porta.

-Meu amor, você voltou! –Monica correu até Antony, abraçando-o. O assunto anterior totalmente esquecido –Achou o vinho?

-Lambrusco. –ele confirmou –O seu preferido, e da Lily também. Vamos comer, antes que a Monica tenha mais ideias brilhantes.

XxX

-Monica, a comida está uma delícia. –James elogiou.

-Está mesmo, meu querido, mas você está parabenizando o cozinheiro errado. Foi o Antony quem cozinhou.

James lançou um olhar chocado ao homem em questão.

-Verdade?

Antony fez que sim com a cabeça.

-A Monica não cozinha nada.

-Ei! –a ruiva protestou –Eu fiz a salada.

-Porque o papai não confia em você com fogo. –Lily provocou.

-Ha ha ha. Hilário.

-Minha mãe não deixa meu pai nem por o pé na cozinha... –James comentou rindo –De qualquer jeito a comida está ótima, Antony.

-Obrigado, James.

Finalmente seu pai estava começando a aceitar James melhor, Lily pensou com um sorriso.

Opa! Irrelevante. Antony não precisava gostar de James. Na verdade ele precisava, pelo bem do disfarce do dois. E só!

-Lily, não!

Lily parou com o garfo a meio caminho da boca e lançou um olhar confuso a James.

-O que? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Você ia comer camarão!

-E... ?

-E eu sou alérgico a camarão.

-Eu sei, mas eu não sou.

-Pode ser, mas se você comer isso ai você não vai poder por a mão em mim depois. –ele deu um sorriso maroto para a ruiva, que ficou vermelha na hora.

-Potter!

O moreno riu.

-Eu sempre sei que ela está brava comigo porque ela me chama de Potter. –ele contou para Monica.

-Antony é igualzinho. –ela informou –Se ele me chama de cerejinha eu sei que está tudo bem. Agora se for Monica...

-Monica. –Antony chamou, franzindo a testa.

-Não falei?

XxX

-Como você sabia que eu era alérgico á camarão? –James perguntou mais tarde, quando ele e Lily estavam arrumando a cama para dormirem.

Lily viu o maroto olhar com certo desgosto as várias almofadas e bichinhos de pelúcia serem colocados no chão e acabou rindo.

-Você não lembra que no segundo ano o Sirius colocou um camarão no seu prato sem você saber só pra ver o que acontecia? –ela perguntou.

-É, minha garganta fechou e eu quase morri no meio do salão. –ele falou fazendo careta.

-Dramático. –Lily revirou os olhos –Enfim. Eu me lembrava por causa disso. E também está escrito no seu histórico escolar.

-E você ja viu meu histórico escolar porque? –ele quis saber.

-Porque como monitora eu já tive que marcar várias detenções nele. –ela falou com um sorriso divertido –E está escrito la com letras garrafais sua alergia.

-Eu sou muito alérgico. –James falou sério –Um pouco demais para ser preciso. Eu puxei isso da minha mãe.

-Eu pelo menos só puxei a ruivisse da minha. –Lily brincou.

-Você bem que podia ter puxado o gênio... –James provocou.

Lily jogou uma almofada nele.

-Viu? Foi isso que eu quis dizer. –ele brincou.

-Eu puxei meu pai. –ela informou –Pode não parecer, mas meu pai era bem esquentadinho, tipo eu. –a ruiva sentou-se na cama.

-Ah isso quer dizer que ainda há esperanças de você se acalmar... –James falou deitando-se na cama.

Havia uma muralha de travesseiros entre eles. E de repente fora como se um muro de vidro tivesse se levantado também. O que era confortável e amigável ficou estranho.

-Obrigada por tudo, James. –Lily falou de repente –E desculpa qualquer coisa.

-Eu estou me divertindo. Vale a pena. –foi a resposta dele.

-Boa noite, James.

-Boa noite, Lily.

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai está meus amores!**

**Espero q vcs curtam!**

**Reviews!**

**B-jão**


	4. Mais Perto de Você

**N/A: Ola pessoas! Ah nem demorou tanto dessa vez... u.u**

**Foi mal mesmo assim, vida corrida e vcs ja conhecem essa história... ^^"**

**Eu percebi que no outro post esqueci de responder uma pergunta bem frequente: o que quer dizer o título da fic, Boyfriend On Demand?**

**Traduzindo literalmente quer dizer Namorado em demanda, quer dizer que precisa-se de um namorado. Entenderam? ^^**

**Muito obrigada mais uma vez por todos os reviews lindo de vcs!**

**Eu queria deixar aqui meu Twitter, quem quiser pode me seguir la e ver novidades antes e ter mais tempo pra pedir capítulos novos! huauhauhuha MadameBaggio**

**Agora vamos ao que interessa!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 4: Mais Perto de Você**

Lily não lembrava de uma noite sequer onde dormira tão bem quanto essa. Aparentemente sentira mais saudade de sua cama do que imaginava. Ela nunca parecera tão quente e confortável antes.

Quando a ruiva acordou na manhã seguinte James não estava mais no quarto e ela estava esparramada na cama.

Será que James já tinha acordado há muito tempo?

A ruiva se arrumou e desceu as escadas, procurando por qualquer sinal de vida na casa.

-Então você ja gostava da Lily há muito tempo?

Lily parou na hora ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe.

-Eu sempre gostei dela.

A sinceridade na voz de James fez o coração dela disparar. A ruiva caminhou silenciosamente até a porta da cozinha, onde James estava conversando com Monica.

Na verdade... James estava cozinhando! Fazendo panquecas para ser mais exata. Ele virava-as no ar e então colocava no prato ao lado do fogão.

-Ah então você sempre foi apaixonado por ela? –Monica provocou –Mesmo no primeiro ano quando você puxava as tranças dela?

James riu.

-É, mesmo naquela época. –ele admitiu –Eu lembro de te-la visto na seleção e pensado que eu nunca tinha visto um cabelo tão bonito em toda minha vida.

Monica riu.

-É a magia das ruivas. Anthony também não resistiu.

-Um dia eu quero saber como vocês se conheceram. –James falou com um sorriso.

-Um dia eu conto, mas nós estamos falando de você. –ela lembrou –E como você se apaixonou perdidamente pela minha Lily. –a ruiva se debruçou na pia, dando a James sua mais completa atenção.

-No começo eu não sabia o que era gostar. Eu só sabia que eu queria que ela me olhasse, que ela reparasse em mim. E eu achei que fazendo coisas que chamassem a atenção eu teria isso... No fim ela ficava irritada e brigava comigo quando eu aprontava das minhas, mas na minha lógica, mesmo brigando, ela estava falando comigo.

-Isso é muito fofo. –Monica falou.

-Isso é vergonhoso. –James falou, virando mais uma panqueca –Eu demorei até o quarto ano para me tocar de que meu plano era furado. Mas dai a Lily já não me suportava. E, convenhamos, a culpa era só minha. Mesmo assim eu comecei a chama-la para sair, todos os dias.

-Achou que ia vencer pelo cansaço? –Monica provocou.

-Acho que sim. –ele falou rindo.

-E quando você resolveu desistir dela? –Monica perguntou um pouco mais séria.

Lily prendeu a respiração. James deu de ombros.

-Eu nunca resolvi que ia desistir da Lily. Eu acho que não conseguiria, nem tentando. –ele deu um sorriso sem graça –Mas eu sabia que precisava dar um tempo. Eu não queria que ela me odiasse, que olhasse para trás e lembrasse de mim com raiva. Eu sabia que cedo ou tarde eu ia acabar me rendendo de novo.

-Ainda bem que você voltou, James. –Monica falou, pondo a mão no ombro dele –Agora ela é sua.

Monica virou as costas, então não viu o sorriso triste de James, mas Lily viu e isso atingiu-a no coração. O que ela estava fazendo com ele? Merlin, como fora idiota! James ainda gostava dela! Nunca tinha desistido e não tinha concordado com tudo aquilo por amizade!

Agora ela estava se sentindo uma monstra. Fazendo ele fingir que era seu namorado quando o maroto gostara dela por tanto tempo. Como isso era justo?

-Eu acho que vou acordar a Lily ou as panquecas vão esfriar. –Monica falou.

Não! Lily respirou fundo. Ela tinha que se controlar e resolver isso. De um jeito que James não ficasse magoado de preferência.

-Mãe, cade você? E o James? –ela perguntou em voz alta, antes de entrar na cozinha –Me diz que não foi você quem fez isso. –ela falou indicando as panquecas.

-Muito engraçado, Lily Marie. –Monica revirou os olhos –Foi James quem fez as panquecas. Esse menino é um tesouro e se ele não fosse tão novo eu o roubaria para mim.

-Mãe!

-É verdade. –a outra falou com um sorriso inocente.

Lily resolveu ignorar a mãe.

-Bom dia, James. –ela falou para o moreno.

James se aproximou e beijou a testa da ruiva.

-Bom dia, Lily. Sua mãe disse que você gosta de panqueca com amoras. Espero que esteja bom.

Lily sorriu para o moreno.

-Está ótimo.

XxX

-Lily, não se esqueça da festa na casa da sua vó Meg hoje. –Monica falou, enquanto as duas tiravam a mesa do café e guardavam tudo.

A ruiva mais jovem nunca tinha comido panquecas tão gostosas, a não ser na casa da vó Penny. Mas hoje ela comera demais.

-Hum? –Lily olhou confusa para a mãe –Que festa?

Monica revirou os olhos.

-Esqueceu ja? O churrasco, hoje, na casa da sua vó Meg. A partir das 7.

-Ah droga. –Lily bufou –Eu tinha esquecido completamente. Vai estar todo mundo la? –ela perguntou com uma careta.

-O circo inteiro. –Monica confirmou –Todos os Evans, mais Petunia e Vernon. A família dele, felizmente, não estará la. Ah! Vovó Penny vai também!

-Ah deus... –a ruiva suspirou –Isso vai ser lindo.

-Não seja reclamona. –Monica riu –É um churrasco em família, não uma tragédia.

-É, só se for no seu conceito. –Lily pareceu pensativa –Você já está indo para o trabalho?

-Ja. Vou almoçar com o seu pai mais tarde e depois vamos direto para a casa da sua vó. Vocês se viram? –Monica pareceu levemente preocupada.

-Sim. O James quer comprar um terno para o casamento. A gente pode almoçar fora e depois ir para a casa da vovó.

-Ótima ideia, meu amor! –Monica se debruçou e deu um beijo na testa de Lily –Juízo vocês dois. Te amo.

-Pode deixar, mãe. Te amo também.

Monica foi até a sala onde James estava assistindo tv em completo fascinio. Ele quisera ajudar a tirar a mesa de todos os jeitos, mas como ele ja tinha feito o café as duas nem quiseram saber. Para cala-lo Lily sentou-o no sofá e ligara a tv. Onde por acaso Tom ainda perseguia Jerry. E James ainda assistia, totalmente encantado.

-James. –Monica chamou, fazendo o maroto pular –Eu vou indo trabalhar. Nos vemos mais tarde.

James sorriu para a ruiva.

-Tenha um bom dia, Monica.

Monica não teve dúvidas: abraçou James.

-Ah James você é tão fofo!

Ele riu.

-Obrigado, Monica.

-De nada, querido. Divirtam-se fazendo compras! –ela declarou, pregando a bolsa e a jaqueta que completava o elegante terninho azul marinho que usava e saindo.

-O que sua mãe faz? –James perguntou curioso.

-Ela é juíza. –Lily declarou, jogando-se no sofá.

-Você quer dizer que ela julga casos? –James perguntou impressionado –Tipo, manda gente pra cadeia?

-As vezes. Minha mãe é juíza da Vara da Família. No geral ela julga casos de famílias, problemas com guardas e abusos, e infratores que são menores de idade.

-Uau... E seu pai? –James quis saber.

-Papai é Juiz Criminal. –a ruiva informou –Ele sim julga os bandidos malvadões.

-Foi assim que eles se conheceram? Trabalhando como juízes?

-Na verdade eles se conheceram na faculdade de Direito... Mas pede para minha mãe contar a história. É muito mais engraçado assim. –Lily riu –E seus pais?

-Os dois são aurores. –James falou –Na verdade, minha mãe era auror até que eu nasci, daí ela resolveu ficar em casa comigo. Quando eu comecei a ir para Hogwarts ela voltou a trabalhar, mas dessa vez como Inominável.

-Nossos pais fazem mais ou menos a mesma coisa. –Lily brincou –Zelam pela lei.

-Nós temos mais coisa em comum do que você imagina, ruiva. –James deu uma piscadela para ela.

E um silêncio estranho caiu ali.

Lily limpu a garganta.

-Que tal procurarmos um terno para você? –ela sugeriu.

-Demorou!

XxX

-Você quer ver o terno primeiro ou ir almoçar? –Lily perguntou, duas horas depois, enquanto eles andavam pelo centro de Londres.

James olhava maravilhado o mundo trouxa a sua volta, vendo coisas que nunca tinha visto antes, fazendo mil perguntas e sendo, no geral, totalmente... Adorável.

-Nós comemos faz pouco tempo. Vamos ver o terno primeiro. –ele falou animado –Qual é uma boa loja para comprar um?

-Depende de quanto você quer gastar. –Lily respondeu.

-Dinheiro é o de menos. –James falou dando de ombros –Aquela parece ser uma boa. –ele declarou indo em direção a uma das lojas.

-James! Aquela é a Hugo Boss! –a ruiva correu atrás dele –É cara demais.

-A gente só vai dar uma olhada. –James deu de ombros e entrou na loja mesmo assim.

O atendente olhou para os dois com um certo desprezo e nem parou de folhear a revista para vir atende-los. Na verdade ele nem deu algum sinal de que a presença deles era realmente significativa.

-Isso é normal? –James perguntou, indicando com a cabeça o vendedor.

-Na verdade nã. Ele provavelmente pensa que nós somos só adolescentes desocupados, que vamos faze-lo perder o tempo e nem gastar nada. –ela falou revirando os olhos.

-Eu nunca gostei de Hugo mesmo. –James declarou, puxando Lily pela mão e saindo da loja.

Só para entrar na do lado.

-James, essa é Armani. –ela suspirou –Não acho que vai ser muito melhor.

-Bom dia, lindinhos! –um rapaz falou, praticamente saltando de trás do balcão –Como eu posso ajuda-los?

James abriu um sorriso.

-Eu preciso de um terno para o casamento da irmã da minha namorada. –ele respondeu.

-Hum... –o moço pareceu pensativo –Dia ou noite?

James lançou um olhar confuso para Lily.

-E ai?

-A cerimônia vai ser no meio da tarde. –a ruiva respondeu -A recepção deve se estender até de noite.

-Muito glamour?

-Mais breguice, se você quer saber. –Lily informou –O vestido das madrinhas é abóbora e a gravata dos padrinhos tem que combinar.

O rapaz fez uma careta.

-Trágico. –ele comentou com pesar sincero –Mas nós vamos salvar você, gracinha, porque você merece. –declarou para James –Aliás, meu nome é Erick.

-Eu sou James, e a ruiva bonita é a Lily. –o maroto falou sorrindo.

-Não me diga que você vai ser madrinha. –Erick pediu sério a Lily.

-Eu vou. –Lily suspirou –Aliás, eu acho que a cor foi escolhida especialmente por minha causa. –ela falou irônica.

-Hum, sua irmã também é uma mal amada invejosa? –Erick perguntou revirando os olhos –Eu sei o que você sofre. O que você quer ver seu homem usando?

-Algo que deixe ele lindo. –Lily falou com um sorriso.

-Mais? Jesus, apague a luz!

James olhou confuso de Lily para Erick.

-Não entendi. –ele admitiu.

-Nem precisa, James. –Lily sorriu –Por que você não vai escolher alguma coisa?

-Eu não tenho certeza do que escolher. –ele admitiu.

-Para isso eu estou aqui, queridinho. –Erick declarou.

-Ok.

James saiu em direção as prateleiras.

-Menina, me conta onde eu arrumo um desses pra mim! –Erick cochichou para Lily tão logo James se afastou.

A ruiva riu.

-Eu até agora não sei o que ele está fazendo comigo. –ela falou, mais sincera do que gostaria.

Nunca tinha entendido o que James via nela.

Erick lançou um olhar a ela.

-Você é linda, mocinha. Reconheça. E do jeito que ele fala seu nome, da pra perceber de longe que você é tudo para ele.

Lily olhou em choque para Erick. Quantas vezes ela iria ouvir a mesma frase?

Bem nessa hora James levantou a cabeça de uma das camisas que olhava e, vendo que ela olhava para ele, sorriu.

O coração de Lily deu um pulo e a ruiva teve certeza: havia algo mais entre ela e James Potter. Mas então, só Merlin sabia exatamente o que.

XxX

Duas horas depois Lily queria matar James. E Erick junto.

Os dois ainda estavam procurando por um terno para o maroto. Lily ja estava cansada, entediada e morrendo de fome.

E pensar que na primeira hora os dois ficaram só bagunçando! Erick arrumou um terno todo roxo berrante para James provar, então um paletó de paête e um de setim vermelho em seguida. Só quando Lily estivera pronta para ir embora é que os dois resolveram procurar a sério.

Mas James não gostava realmente de nada. E o mais fofo era que ele estava a ponto de escolher qualquer um, só para poder ir embora e fazer a ruiva feliz.

James não podia continuar fazendo essas coisas, continuar sendo fofo desse jeito, porque só fazia com que ela se sentisse ainda mais culpada por estar fazendo ele fingir ser seu namorado.

-Lily... –a voz de James soou da area dos provadores –Eu gostei de um. –ele declarou hesitante.

-E? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-É que não sei se você vai gostar desse.

Lily entendeu a preocupação dele. No começo ele tinha gostado de um terno marrom, mas quando perguntou a opinião de Lily a ruiva dissera que não gostava da cor. Ela nunca pensara que ele fosse levar o comentário tão a sério e desistir do terno. Agora ela se arrependia. Devia ter deixado-o escolher o que quisesse.

-Tudo bem, James. Eu quero ver.

A ruiva estava sentada na área de espera, enquanto James e Erick estavam na área dos provadores. Se bem que pelo tempo que os dois demoravam era bem capaz de Erick estar assediando James...

Por falar no atendente, ele foi o primeiro a surgir. Se abanando.

-Querida, é esse! –ele declarou –Esse homem fica lindo qualquer jeito, mas agora ele passou do limite.

Lily riu de Erick, só para perder o folêgo logo em seguida, quando James saiu do provador.

Ele estava usando um terno cinza, com colete e camisa branca e gravata grafite. Ele estava tão lindo que chegava a ser ridículo.

-E ai? –ele perguntou inseguro –Eu gostei muuti mesmo. E o Erick disse que estava bom, mas eke me zuou do mesmo jeito com o paletó verde, então...

O moreno parou de falar quando Lily se levantou e aproximou-se dele, arrumando a gravata.

-Ficou ótimo. –ela falou, alisando a lapela do paletó dele –Muito bom.

Erick deu uma risadinha.

-Quer experimentar outro? –ele provocou.

-Não. –James falou, sem tirar os olhos de Lily –Se a ruiva gosta desse, vai ser esse.

-Ah que lindo! –Erick falou colocando a mão no coração –De verdade, Lily, ele merece um beijo por essa!

Os dois se olharam em silêncio por um momento. James foi o primeiro a desviar os olhos.

-A Lily não gosta de beijar em público. –ele explicou para o rapaz.

-Que público? Só tem euzinho aqui! Vamos, uma bitoca não mata ninguem! –ele insistiu.

James abriu a boca para retrucar, mas a mão de Lily tocou seu rosto e fez ele virar para encara-la.

Parecia que James mal conseguia respirar. E parecia que o coração dele ia explodir quando Lily ficou na ponta dos pés e tocou os lábios dele suavemente com os seus.

Suavemente, docemente. Rapidamente.

A boca de James era macia e o hálito quente dele parecia hortelã. Foi um pressionar de bocas, algo simples que a ruiva não fazia desde que tinha doze anos. E por isso mesmo era tão valioso.

-AH-MEU-DEUS! Vocês são tão lindos juntos que chega a ser irreal!

E assim o momento se foi.

Os dois se separaram, mas quando Lily teria se afastado mais o braço de James envolveu a cintura dela.

-Ela é linda, eu só fico bonito por associação. –James falou com um sorriso.

-Ah, bonito e modesto! –Erick falou impressionado.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Não deixe ele te enganar, Erick. James tem um ego assustador.

-Eu não tenho culpa que eu faço várias coisas e sou extraordinariamente bom em todas elas... –ele deu de ombros.

Erick riu.

-Temos um terno vencedor?

-Temos sim. –o maroto sorriu –Vamos pagar logo por ele, assim eu posso levar a ruiva pra almoçar.

XxX

James e Lily se despediram de Erick e deixaram a loja, com o moreno se recusando terminantemente a falar o preço de terno e de onde tinha tirado o cartão de crédito usado para pagar a dita roupa. Lily ficara tão chocada ao ve-lo sacar um Mater Card que qause perguntara na frente de Erick desde quando James tinha uma conta num banco trouxa.

James, sendo a pessoa madura que sempre fora, passou na frente da loja da Hugo Boss quando eles saíram da outra loja. Ele bateu na vitrine de vidro, atraindo a atenção do vendedor que os esnobara. Então balançou o terno da Armani diante do vidro e deu de ombros.

-Isso não foi muito maduro, James. –Lily falou rindo.

-Ele não nos atender também não foi. –o moreno replicou.

Lily revirou os olhos enquantos os dois vagavam as ruas procurando um lugar para comer.

-Lily, a gente pode ir no M gigante? –James perguntou.

Lily acompanhou o olhar de James e caiu na risada ao encontrar um McDonalds.

-Você quer comer no McDonalds?

-Eu vi na TV hoje de manhã. Eu queria experimentar. –ele admitiu –Você não gosta?

-Por mim tudo bem. –ela suspirou –Vem, vamos entrar.

Enquanto eles esperavam na fila Lily explicou para James como fazer o pedido e qual o conceito de fast food. A ideia toda pareceu interessar muito James. No fim o maroto pediu três lanches, mais os complementos, se apaixonou por batatinha com ketchup e coca-cola e os dois conversaram por um bom tempo.

Antes de sairem Lily comprou casquinhas para os dois. Eles caminharam num silêncio confortável até um parque.

James limpou a garganta.

-Lily?

-Hum?

-Por que você me beijou na frente do Erick? –ele quis saber.

Lily sentiu seu rosto começar a corar.

-Eu sinto muito sobre aquilo. –ela falou, a voz quase falhando de vergonha.

-Eu não estava reclamando. –a voz dele soou tão baixa, que por um momento Lily pensou que James talvez não quisesse que ela ouvisse aquilo.

Ela respirou fundo. No minímo devia um pouco de honestidade a James. S efosse uma pessoa descente terminaria com tudo agora mesmo. Não era justo o que estava fazendo com James. Ele gostava dela de verdade, por Merlin. Estava praticamente se aproveitando dos sentimentos do maroto. Se não soubesse deles, vá lá, mas ela sabia! Se sentia tão cruel, mas mesmo assim...

-Nós vamos ter que encontrar com a minha família daqui a pouco, James. –ela falou num suspiro sincero –Não vai ser fácil nos livrarmos deles como foi com meus pais.

-E você ainda estava preocupada em se sentir desconfortável perto de mim. –ele adivinhou.

-Mais ou menos isso. –ela admitiu mais uma vez.

James levantou a mão e Lily quase parou totalmente de respirar quando ele tocou o canto esquerdo do lábio inferior dela.

-Estava sujo. –ele murmurou de forma baixa.

E Lily não sabia se era verdade ou se era mentira, mas de repente uma corrente elétrica correu por todo seu corpo. Ela estava cada vez mais enrolada nessa história e não sabia o que fazer. James Potter era um perigo para a sanidade dela. Mais do que prevera.

**XxX**

**N/A: Ah Lily Evans, vc me mata de vergonha u.u**

**REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**B-jão**


	5. A Família Evans

**N/A: Ola a todos vocês! Antes de mais nada eu queria pedir mil perdões, porque ja faz um século que esse capítulo está pronto e eu enrolei tudo isso para postar... Foi mal, pessoas, mas a vida anda uma loucura. Eu só queria lembrar a todos que o prazo de entrega do concurso de MIB está acabando! Detalhes no meu perfil!**

**Sem (ainda) mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: A Família Evans<strong>

Lily passou a mão pelo tecido creme de seu vestido. O modelo era delicado e bonito e a cor fazia seus olhos e cabelos ainda mais vibrantes.

A ruiva tinha ido se arrumar no quarto dos pais, para dar a James mais espaço para ficar pronto. Na verdade isso também tinha sido meio que uma desculpa para ficar um pouco longe dele.

As coisas estavam ficando estranhas entre os dois. Eles tinham voltado para casa no mais completo silêncio depois da conversa no parque. Lily não sabia o que dizer a James, mas sentia-se cada vez pior pela farsa e por estar forçando o maroto a estar com ela "de mentirinha" quando sabia que na verdade ele queria estar com ela pra valer.

Ia acabar com tudo. Hoje mesmo. Assim que voltassem da casa da vó dela, porque de jeito maneira Lily ia enfrentar aquele pardieiro sozinha. James podia sofrer algumas horas mais antes de ser finalmente libertado dela.

Olhando-se uma última vez no espelho, só para garantir que estava bem, Lily saiu do quarto.

Antes de entrar no seu, porém, bateu na porta.

-Pode entrar. –a voz de James respondeu.

Lily entrou no quarto e sorriu involuntariamente. James estava sentado bem no meio da sua cama, pernas cruzadas e olhando um de seus livros. Era um daqueles de criança, que ela gostava muito quando tinha 5 anos. Chamava-se Hora de Dormir, e tinha muitas coisas para se abrir e mexer. Aliás, era exatamente o que James estava fazendo nesse momento, escovando o dente de um dos bichinhos.

-Sabe, esses livros trouxas podem não ter figuras que se mexem, mas eles são muito interessantes. –ele comentou distraidamente, sem tirar os olhos da página.

-Esse era meu preferido quando eu tinha cinco anos. –Lily falou.

-Eu gostava de um que chamava Theodore, o Unicórnio Teimoso. Minha mãe lia toda noite, antes de eu dormir. –ele comentou, levantando a cabeça e sorrindo para ela –Você está linda. –falou sincero.

Lily sentiu seu rosto corar.

-Você também está muito bem. –ela falou.

E ele estava mesmo, com uma camisa pólo azul marinha, jeans escuros e os cabelos bagunçados como sempre. James Potter era simplesmente uma dessas pessoas que ficava bem de qualquer jeito. O mundo era injusto assim.

-Como nós vamos chegar até sua vó? –James perguntou, fechando o livro e levantando da cama.

-Aparatando. Nós vamos aparatar numa sala. Vó Meg sempre deixa ela livre para isso quando eu estou aqui.

-Quer dizer que sua vó também sabe sobre você ser uma bruxa.

-Sim. Ela, vô John também sabe. E a vó Penny. Mas nenhuma das tias ou tios sabem, nem os primos, por isso, zip! –ela brincou, fingindo fechar um zíper sobre os lábios.

-Sim, senhora. –ele falou, batendo continência para ela.

Lily revirou os olhos e ofereceu a mão ao maroto.

-Pronto?

-Eu nasci pronto, ruiva. –ele falou com um enorme sorriso maroto, segurando a mão dela.

Llily riu antes de aparatar levando o maroto consigo.

Como sempre, a primeira coisa que atingiu a ruiva (quando a vertigem de aparatar passou, é claro) foi o cheiro de lavanda que parecia cobrir a casa inteira da vó Meg. Ela lembrava-se desse cheiro desde que se conhecia por gente e era uma delícia saber que ainda estava ali. Era um sinal de que estava, mais uma vez, em casa.

James estava olhando em volta, analisando o quarto pequeno, porém aconchegante onde tinham aparatado.

-Agora eu sei porque ela separa esse lugar para você aparatar. –ele falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Lily sentiu seu coração encher de ternura pelos avós quando olhou em volta do quarto. Sim, vó Meg deixava aquela sala para ela aparatar porque sabia que Lily adorava a pequena biblioteca, com sua lareira e sofá confortável, com a mesa de carvalho onde vô John abria mapas para mostrar a ruiva como o mundo era grande, mas cabia tão bem no pedaço de papel.

-É, as vezes eu tenho que me controlar para não passar o dia aqui. –ela admitiu.

James deu uma daquelas risadas roucas que estavam começando a fazer coisas estranhas pela ruiva.

-Eu consigo imaginar a cena. –ele falou, mas, apesar do sorriso, não parecia que ele a estava provocando.

-Vamos logo. –Lily falou puxando o maroto pela mão, que ainda não tinha soltado –Se eu conheço minha mãe ela ja está falando para todos sobre você e todos querem te conhecer.

-Eu estou ficando preocupado. –James brincou, mas seu sorriso dizia o oposto, que ele estava perfeitamente confiante em sua posição ali.

-Como se eu fosse acreditar nisso, Potter. –ela falou.

James riu.

-Mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber antes de conhecer sua família?

Lily parou de andar na hora e virou-se para ele. A ruiva respirou fundo.

-Minha irmã não gosta nada do fato de eu ser uma bruxa. Ela não queria que eu estivesse aqui e o noivo dela queria ainda menos. –admitiu –Ela já não vai gostar de você só por saber que você veio da minha "escola de aberrações", como ela chama Hogwarts.

James arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Me diz que você está brincando. –ele pediu.

-Não estou. Não vai ser fácil lidar com a Petúnia, mas você vai ter que fazer isso ao mínimo, eu prometo. –Lily assegurou, temendo a reação de James.

James largou a mão de Lily, só para envolver o rosto dela com suas mãos, fazendo a ruiva olhar no fundo dos seus olhos, praticamente desnudando a alma dela.

-Lily, não é comigo que eu estou preocupado. É com você. –ele falou sincero –Eu não quero ver você sendo destratada.

-James, eu já estou acostumada com o jeito dela...

-Mas agora você é minha namorada, mesmo que de mentirinha. –ele informou –E eu nunca deixaria minha namorada passar por isso.

Lily sentiu um sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

-Você é terrível, James.

O maroto abriu um sorriso e os olhos dele caíram imediatamente para os lábios de Lily. A respiração da ruiva praticamente parou, esperando pelo próximo movimento do maroto. E para seu incrível desapontamento James balançou a cabeça e deu um passo para trás.

-Mais alguma coisa? –ele perguntou limpando a garganta.

Lily suspirou.

-Meus avós são loucos, prepare-se. Meu pai tem três irmãos: duas mulheres e um homem, mas tio Benny mora na África, então não estará aqui. As duas tias, no entanto, estarão e elas são insuportáveis, assim como as três irmãs do vô John que estarão por ai. –ela informou –Minha mãe era filha única e o pai dela morreu antes mesmo de eu nascer, então a única pessoa da família dela que estará aqui será minha vó Penny.

James fez que sim com a cabeça, para indicar que estava acompanhando tudo.

-Meu vô John gosta de rugbi mais do que gosta de respirar, prepare-se para ser obrigado a ouvir sobre isso. –ela continuou.

-Ei, rugbi é legal. –James falou, surpreendendo Lily –Eu e o Sirius decidimos assistir uma partida verão passado e foi muito bom. –ele explicou –Nós assistimos a seleção inglesa jogando.

Lily parecia impressionada.

-Ótimo. –ela falou por fim –Pelo menos você sabe o que é... Minha vó Meg decidiu que ela já está velha demais para se preocupar em ser educada demais com as pessoas, por isso ela pergunta ou comenta o que quiser e se você não gostar... Bom, problema seu.

James riu.

-Ela me parece interessante.

-Você nem imagina o quanto. –Lily comentou seca –Agora, sobre a vó Penny... Bom, ela é bem tranquila e doce. Você vai ver isso rapidamente.

James fez que sim com c abeça.

-Acho que é isso. –Lily começou a virar-se para sair, antes de parar e olhar de novo para James –Ah, e aconteça o que acontecer... Nunca aceite nada que minha vó Penny oferecer pra você comer. Nem fumar.

James pareceu confuso.

-Fumar?

-Longa história. –Lily pegou a mão dele de novo -Vamos?

-Quem está enrolando é você, ruiva. –James provocou.

Era incrível como antes ela surtaria se ele a chamasse de qualquer coisa que não fosse Evans. Agora adorava ouvir a voz dele quando a chamava de ruiva, ou Lily.

-Vamos logo, Potter. Antes que eu mude de ideia...

Lily abriu a porta e pisou no corredor como se esperasse ser atacada por cães selvagens. Olhou para os dois lado antes de puxar James para sair logo atrás de si.

Os dois desceram as escadas e foram em direção a cozinha.

-Vó Meg adora festas, então ela deve ter até uma equipe de buffet aqui. A única vantagem é que todos ja devem estar no quintal então...

-LILY EVANS!

Lily soltou um gemido sofrido, antes de se virar e sorrir.

-Oi vó Meg.

Megan Evans, a avó paterna de Lily era um mulher que tinha envelhecido bela, o que provavelmente queria dizer que tinha sido incrivelmente bonita quando jovem. Ela usava um terninho impecável e pérolas ao redor do pescoço.

E tinhas as mãos na cintura e uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto.

-Você não me venha com "oi, vó Meg", sua pequena traidora! –a mulher bradou –Como você me traz um namorado para casa sem me avisar? Você não sabia que há tradições para essas coisas? Seu vô mal teve tempo de preparar a espingarda para caso ele precise atirar no dito cujo!

James arqueou a sobrancelha, enquanto Lily corava.

-VÓ! O James não merece ouvir isso!

Os olhos furiosos de Meg se viraram para James.

-Ah então você é o conquistador que ludibriou minha inocente neta! –ela falou séria.

James abriu um sorriso maroto.

-Eu mesmo. James Potter, a seu dispor. –ele fez uma curvatura educada.

Lily deu uma cotovelada no maroto, mas Meg parecia estar analisando-o com cuidado.

-Diga-me, rapazinho... Você é rico?

-VÓ! –Lily gritou de novo.

-Absurdamente. –ele falou sem vergonha alguma.

-É o minímo que minha Lily merece. –a mulher informou –E acho bom você trata-la como uma rainha, porque do contrário você vai ficar sem varinha, se é que você me entende. –ela avisou séria.

Lily queria que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse logo, só pra ver se assim a vergonha passava. James, por outro lado, parecia estar se segurando para não rir.

-Eu entendo perfeitamente, senhora Evans.

Meg pareceu satisfeita, então deu um tapinha no ombro do maroto.

-Ele serve. –declarou, antes de virar para Lily e dar um abraço nela –Vovó morreu de saudades de você, meu anjo. Tem aquela torta de limão que você ama para sobremesa. Agora vamos la para fora logo, porque vovô John quer ter uma conversinha com o rapaz.

A mulher saiu andando como se fosse uma rainha que estivesse esperando seus súditos segui-la. No caso, os súditos seriam James e Lily.

A ruiva virou-se para o maroto, totalmente constrangida.

-Me desculpa por isso.

-Ta brincando? Eu to quase largando de você pra correr atrás dela. –ele falou com um enorme sorriso divertido.

Lily deu um tapa no ombro do moreno.

-Muito engraçado.

-Vamos logo que eu estou louco pra conhecer seu avô. –James falou rindo.

-Que bom que você está se divertindo, porque isso foi só o começo. –ela suspirou –Tem muito mais de onde ela saiu...

-Qual é, Lily. –James provocou -Não pode ser tão terrível assim.

-Não diga que eu não te avisei. –a ruiva concluiu num suspiro.

Eles chegaram a cozinha onde uma equipe de buffet trabalhava a todo vapor e um homem gordo de cara azeda bradava ordens.

-Ah não. Ela chamou o Paollo de novo. Rápido, vamos sair antes que ele comece o discurso de que eu estou magra demais para ter filhos.

-Que? –James perguntou confuso.

Lily apenas puxou-o para o quintal.

-Aqui é o... AH! –a ruiva pulou quando James colocou a mão em sua cintura –O que foi isso?

-Só pra medir. –ele falou com um sorriso inocente –Você não é magra demais. E como assim "ter filhos" ?

-Minhas duas avós são da teoria de que eu devia ter filhos logo, antes que eu passe da minha idade fértil. –ela falou revirando os olhos.

-Lily... –James falou com cuidado –Você só tem 17 anos.

Ela suspirou.

-Eu sei.

-Lily!

-Boa sorte. –a ruiva murmurou para James, antes de abrir um enorme sorriso –Vô!

A ruiva abraçou o homem que só podia ser pai de Anthony. Ele devia ter sido muito alto e forte quando mais novo, porque apesar da idade o homem ainda tinha uma figura imponente.

Ele abraçou Lily e então encostou a testa na dela.

-Como vai você, sua tranqueira? –ele quis saber.

-Bem. E você, vô?

-Bem, eu acho. Só sua saudade que é forte demais... Só umas dores aqui e ali também. E meu joelho decidiu travar de vez. E as costas estão me matando. E sua vó não pára de reclamar de tudo. Os olhos vêem cada vez menos, também. Eu estou bem. –ele sorriu.

Lily deu risada.

-Bom saber, vô.

O olhar do famoso John Evans caiu em James.

-Ah, o conquistador.

-Vô...

-Vá brincar um pouquinho, magrela, enquanto eu falo com o mocinho. –John falou fazendo um gesto para Lily ir seguindo.

-Não seja chato com ele. –a ruiva pediu.

-Não sei do que você está falando. –ele falou.

Lily suspirou e virou-se para James.

-Desculpa. E boa sorte. –ela pediu, envergonhada.

James deu um enorme sorriso tranquilo e, antes que Lily conseguisse sonhar que ele faria algo assim, inclinou-se e deu um rápido beijo em seus lábios.

-Agora vá brincar. –ele provocou sorrindo –Enquanto eu falo com seu avô.

Lily ainda ficou olhando para James de forma chocada, até que o maroto riu.

-Quer outro beijo antes de ir? –ele perguntou.

Isso fez Lily se movimentar. Ela saiu dali, mas na verdade apenas se afastou alguns passos e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Nunca que ia deixar James totalmente sozinho com seu avô.

-Então... –John começou, se aproximando de James –Qual o seu nome, rapazinho?

James estendeu a mão para John.

-James Potter, senhor Evans.

John pareceu analisar James por um minuto antes de aceitar o cumprimento.

-Pode me chamar de John. –o homem falou.

Como assim? Vovô demorou _meses_ para deixar Vernon chama-lo de John.

-Quais são suas intenções com a minha neta? –ele quis saber, sério.

Lily bateu a cabeça contra o tronco da árvore. De verdade? Vô John tinha mesmo perguntado aquilo? Ela só esperava que James desse uma resposta decente.

-Eu tenho as melhores intenções possíveis. –James falou, então pareceu pensar –E de vez em quando as piores também, eu admito.

Lily ia matar James! Mas para sua surpresa seu avô riu.

-Eu entendo perfeitamente, meu jovem. –um olhar severo –Mas guarde essas más intenções para você.

-A Lily tem todo o meu respeito, senhor Evans. Eu nunca faria nada que pudesse faze-la duvidar disso.

-É John, rapaz. –vovô falou distraidamente –Acho que você será bom para Lily. Ela puxou a mãe e precisa de um homem que entenda que ela é temperamental.

James riu.

-Eu adoro quando ela fica brava. –ele falou.

-Só cuidado. Essas ruivas são fogo.

Lily viu em choque James concordar com seu avô. Os dois estavam perdidos nas mãos dela!

-Vai la, James. –John falou dando um tapinha no ombro do moreno –Não deixe a Lily esperando.

-Eu nem sonharia com isso.

-Depois podemos conversar mais. Você acompanha rugbi?

-Só quando a Inglaterra ou o All Blacks jogam. –ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

John saiu dando risada. James não deu dois passos antes de dar de cara com uma ruiva muito brava.

-Eu não quis dizer brava assim. –James provocou com um sorriso enorme.

Lily deu um tapa no ombro do maroto.

-Que história é essa de más intenções? E como você fala uma coisa dessas pro meu avô?

-Eu só estava sendo sincero. –ele falou com uma cara falsamente inocente.

-Sincero meu nariz. –ela resmungou.

James tocou a ponta do nariz de Lily com o indicador.

-O seu nariz é muito fofo. –ele falou.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Vamos indo.

-Espera. –James segurou a mão de Lily.

A ruiva virou-se para ele confusa.

-O que foi?

-Você confia em mim? –ele perguntou, de repente muito sério.

Lily engoliu em seco.

-Bom, eu... Eu acho que sim. –ela respondeu hesitante.

-Serve. –ele concluiu –Você pode me bater mais tarde.

E antes que Lily pudesse perguntar "Bater por que?" o maroto pôs uma mão em sua cintura, a outra afundou-se em seu cabelo e ele a puxou para perto.

E pela primeira vez James Potter beijou Lily Evans, de verdade verdadeira.

_Ah Merlin! Ah Merlin! Ah Merlin! Ah Merlin! Ah Merlin!_

Lily simplesmente travou. Ela queria poder dizer que não tinha sido afetada e que reagira com classe, mas no fim não seria verdade. Suas mãos até tinham ido parar nos ombros de James quando ele a puxara para si, mas não o afastavam e muito menos o puxavam para mais perto.

Era informação demais de uma vez só, sensação demais. Seu coração parecia que ia explodir e seu estômago parecia cheio de vespas, não eram nem borboletas! E o pior de tudo era que... Ah droga, era bom. Ser beijada por James Potter era bom. E isso considerando que ele nem a estava beijando direito.

Lily sabia que estava ferrada.

Mas ela também sabia que tinha que confiar em James e esperar que ele estivesse fazendo aquilo por algum outro motivo que não fosse tirar uma casquinha dela. Então relaxou contra o moreno e tentou se convencer de que não estava aproveitando também.

James pareceu ler a rendição dela, porque apesar de suavizar o jeito como a segurava redobrou sua atenção nos beijos. O que antes era apenas um toque de lábios tornou-se uma carícia um pouco mais intíma. A língua dele traçou o lábio superior dela e, num suspiro, Lily abriu-os para ele.

Foi um beijo profundo, mas também lento, não havia desespero nele. James a beijava como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

Quando ela deslizou os braços em volta do pescoço do maroto ele apertou-a mais contra si. Beija-lo era como estar voando.

E obviamente, por isso mesmo, não durou muito.

-Ah! Eles estão se beijando!

-Sh, Monica! Ou eles vão achar que tem que parar.

Isso foi como um balde de água fria e Lily e James se separaram.

-Eu não disse?

-Oi, vó Penny. –Lily virou-se para a vó materna.

Vó Penny tinha exatamente a imagem de uma vó perfeita. Pequenina, toda adoravelmente enrugada e com o cabelo branquinho e curto. A única coisa que causava um pouco de surpresa era o cachimbo que ela trazia.

-Ola, lindinha da vovó. –a mulher falou, um sorriso doce em seus lábios –Como você está?

-Bem, vó. Deixa eu te apresentar. Esse é o James Potter, o...

-Menino que estava com a língua na sua boca, eu sei. –Penny cortou, fazendo Lily querer morrer de vergonha –Na minha época isso era o bastante para você ter que casar com ela.

-Eu adoraria casar com a ruiva, mas ela só me despreza. –James falou num suspiro fingido.

-Venha aqui, mocinho, e dê um abraço na vó. –Penny falou abrindo os braços.

James riu e abraçou a mulher, o que fazia uma imagem interessante, ja que o maroto media mais de 1,80 e a vó mal chegava nos 1,55. Ele tinha que se curvar todo para abraça-la, mas não parecia se incomodar.

-Bonito e cheiroso. –Penny comentou –Se ele for educado e rico nós temos que marcar o casamento.

James riu mais uma vez.

-Então pode começar a preparar a festa. –James falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Alguem esqueceu de falar modesto. –Lily comentou de forma seca.

-Agora eu sei porque você gosta tanto dele, Monica. –a mulher mais velha comentou –Quer dar um trago? –ela ofereceu o cachimbo.

Não foram os sinais negativos de Monica para que James soubesse que resposta dar.

-Obrigado, mas eu não fumo.

-Nem eu. –ela assegurou –Só pito em memória ao meu querido Parker.

Monica revirou os olhos.

-Mãe, o papai não pitava. –ela falou com paciência.

-Ah verdade! –ela virou-se para James –Na verdade eu pito por ordens médicas.

James arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Hum.

-Essa ordem médica ja foi tirada faz tempo, vovó. –Lily falou –Seria bom para a senhora parar de pitar.

-Pitar faz bem. –a mulher insistiu –Me ajuda a pensar com clareza.

Monica e Lily dessa vez reviraram os olhos em perfeita sincronia.

-Tenho certeza que sim, mãe. Agora vamos indo e vamos deixar o casal em paz. –Monica flaou guiando a mãe em direção a casa.

-Eu tenho até medo de perguntar, mas... O que a sua vó fuma? –James perguntou tão logo as duas saíram de vista –Porque aquele cheiro é familiar.

-É maconha, James. –Lily falou séria.

As sobrancelhas de James se arquearam.

-Sabia que o cheiro era familiar. –ele falou por fim –Tinha uma galera fumando isso no show do Slipknot.

Lily olhou em choque para James.

-Você foi num show do Slipknot?

-É, nessas férias com os meninos.

-Merlin, o que é programa trouxa que você ainda não fez?

-Pular de paraquedas. –ele falou na hora –Mas Sirius e eu vamos fazer isso nas próximas férias.

Lily bufou.

-Se você não se incomoda com a pergunta... –James começou com cuidado –Por que sua vó fuma aquilo?

Um olhar triste passou pelo rosto de Lily.

-Ano passado ela acordou de madrugada e foi para a cozinha. Ela acabou escorregando num tapete e caiu no chão feio, quebrou o osso do quadril. Na idade dela esse tipo de coisa é muito sério.

-Eu sei. –ele falou pegando a mão dela para dar suporte.

-A cirurgia e o processo de fisioterapia e todo o resto foram muito dolorosos. –Lily continuou, apertando a mão dele incoscientemente –Então o médico receitou maconha para ela, como acontece em vários casos de dor crônica, porque ajuda a aliviar.

-Mas a sua vó...

-É um milagre da ciência. –ela sorriu de leve –O médico não tinha muitas esperanças de que ela voltasse a andar e hoje em dia nem de bengala ela precisa –ela retorceu os lábios –Nós só não conseguimos faze-la parar de fumar.

Lily olhou para James e viu o rapaz comprimir os lábios.

-James! –ela pôs as mãos na cintura e jogou um olhar severo para ele.

Os ombros do maroto começaram a tremer.

-Vai em frente, pode rir. –ela falou por fim.

Permissão concedida, James explodiu em gargalhadas. Lily deixou ele tirar aquilo de si.

-Desculpa. –ele pediu quando finalmente conseguiu conter as risadas –Mas você tem que admitir que é engraçado.

Ela não falou nada.

-Mas ainda bem que sua vó ficou bem. –ele falou, um pouco mais sério –É por isso que sua mãe não liga dela fumar?

-É. Ela não liga contanto que a vovó esteja saudável.

James tocou o rosto dela.

-É só o que importa. –ele concordou.

-James?

-Hum?

-Quem disse que você podia por a sua língua na minha boca?

James fez uma cara escandalizada.

-Como você é vulgar, Lily Evans! –ele exclamou em falso horror.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha e James deu uma risada sem graça.

-Ok, ok... –ele passou a mão pelos cabelos –Acho que você não vai acreditar se eu disser que foi tudo um ato generoso do meu coração, né? Então para ser bem sincero... Eu quis tirar uma casquinha mesmo.

O queixo de Lily caiu literalmente. Apesar de ter suspeitado que esse tinha sido o motivo principal nunca achara que ele seria tão cara de pau a ponto de admitir.

-Você sabe que eu tinha uma coisa por você. –ele falou dando de ombros –Eu sempre quis saber como seria te beijar.

Lily não conseguia acreditar na falta de vergonha na cara que James tinha. Era arrogância demais para uma pessoa só.

-E eu vou falar, foi legalzinho. –ele continuou –Mas você fica muito travada. Mas não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que você melhora se praticar.

Lily estava tão incrédula com a conversa toda que, apesar de saber devia matar James por essa última pérola, não conseguia nem se mover.

O maroto se aproveitou do silêncio de Lily e deu-lhe um tapinha amigável no ombro.

-Não se preocupe, Lily. –ele falou solícito –Bonita, inteligente e educada? Claro que você tinha que ter um defeito, afinal ninguem é perfeito. Bom... –ele pareceu pensativo –Na verdade eu sou, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Essa última frase tirou Lily de seu choque e a ruiva deu um murro no ombro de James.

-Seu imbecil.

O moreno disparou a rir.

-Fala sério, essa foi muito boa! E você precisava ter visto a sua cara! –ele falou em meio as risadas.

-Você tem sorte que eu preciso de você vivo, ou eu te matava agora mesmo. –ela falou por entre os dentes –E para sua informação, seu beijo também não é la essas coisas.

Um brilho de divertimento passou pelos olhos de James.

-Eu vou considerar isso um desafio. –ele informou.

Lily corou inteira.

-Não foi isso que eu quis...

-Ai estão vocês!

Lily quase desmaiou de alívio com a chegada do pai.

-Vocês ja ficaram sozinhos tempo o bastante. –Anthony declarou, se colocando entre os dois –Vocês têm que cumprimentar Petunia e a família quer conhecer James.

-Deus nos acuda. –Lily murmurou olhando para o céu.

-Não tema, ruiva. –James falou tranquilo –Tudo vai dar certo. E eu nunca deixo um desafio passar.

O sorriso dele era positivamente maquiavélico.

Ah Merlin...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ai está! Só para ficar bem claro: eu NÃO ESTOU fazendo apologia ao uso de maconha. Eu não fumo, muito menos a minha vó. Hahahaha**

**Reviews, por favor, eu sei que não mereço pela demora, mas sejam bonzinhos! *-* Hhahahaha**

**B-jão**


	6. Pensamentos Soltos

**N/A: Ola, meus amores!**

**Fala sério! Eu ando bem generosa, hein? 3 dias seguidos de post é um recorde eu acho... hahaha **

**Obrigada por todos os reviews que eu recebi no capítulo anterior! Espero que vcs curtam esse novo capítulo! Os 3 tios da Lily são baseados nos meus tios Wagner, Luciana e Paula! hahahaha**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Pensamentos Soltos<strong>

Lily queria ser rápida e eficiente na hora de mentir. Daquelas pessoas que mentem olhando nos olhos como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, sem sentir um pingo de remorso. Queria poder virar agora e dizer que estava se sentindo muito mal, a ponto de desmaiar e então desabar no chão e forçar James a leva-la para algum lugar bem longe dali.

Mas não conseguia fazer isso.

Então teria que respirar fundo e encontrar com sua família e sorrir e fingir que estava tudo bem. E apresentar James a eles. Merlin, não tinha como isso acabar bem.

Ela queria ser positiva e pensar que sua família não faria nada demais, mas sabia que era pedir demais. Seus avós eram a menor de suas preocupações,a gora vinham tios e primos que a tratavam como intrusa quando seus pais não estavam por perto e uma irmã que não a queria ali.

Lily suspirou.

-Você está bem? –James perguntou de repente, segurando a mão dela. E de repente Lily pôde respirar de novo.

-Eu... Acho que sim. –ela falou sincera.

James parecia preocupado. Ele até chegou a abrir a boca para dizer algo mais, mas antes que ele realmente pudesse dizer algo Anthony, que estava a frente dos dois, chamou-os.

-Ali está a sua irmã. –ele falou apontando para Petunia –Porque você não vai cumprimenta-la e apresentar James?

Lily preferia mergulhar numa piscina de cobras, mas não podia falar isso para o pai sem realmente entristece-lo. Então ela se conformou, colocou o melhor sorriso que conseguiu fingir em seus lábios e puxou James em direção a sua irmã.

-Boa tarde, Petunia. –ela cumprimentou se aproximando.

Quando Petunia virou-se para encarar a irmã caçula parecia que tinha acabado de chupar um limão bem azedo. As duas irmãs não poderiam ser mais diferentes: cabelos, olhos, feições. As diferenças iam além do fato de uma ser bruxa e a outra não.

-Ah, você, aberração. –ela falou com claro desgosto.

-Pois é, nenhuma de nós conseguiu o que queria. –Lily falou como se sua irmã não tivesse acabado de ofende-la terrivelmente –Eu queria ficar na escola e não pude e você me queria fora do casamento e não rolou. A vida é cheia dessas, Tunia. –completou irônica.

-Não me chame assim! –Petunia falou por entre os dentes. Então seu olhar caiu em James –Quem é esse? –perguntou desconfiada.

-Esse é James Potter, meu namorado. –Lily falou –James, essa é Petunia Evans, futuramente Dursley, minha irmã mais velha.

-Prazer. –James falou oferecendo a mão para ela.

Petunia olhou para James como se ele fosse radioativo.

-Ele é daquela sua escola de aberrações? –ela perguntou.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-É óbvio que James estuda comigo. Quando mais eu teria tempo pra arrumar um namorado? –ela perguntou irônica.

-Prazer. –Petunia falou com claro desgosto.

-Onde está o felizardo do noivo? –Lily continuou sarcástica –Assim podemos cumprimenta-lo e acabar com esse teatro.

Petunia balançou a cabeça em concordância, talvez sem perceber.

-Vernom está na cozinha. –ela falou -Ele estava como fome e não teve como esperar.

Lily teve que se segurar muito para não rir.

-Certo, certo. Que pena que nós o perdemos de vista. –ela falou, sem nem tentar disfarçar seu alívio -Agora se você nos dá licença...

-James! –Monica apareceu e pegou o braço do maroto –Deixa eu te apresentar para um amigo nosso! Você não se importa né, Lily?

A ruiva abriu a boca para responder, mas já era tarde demais. Monica tinha arrastado James para onde quer que fosse, enquanto o maroto lançava olhares preocupados para Lily e Petunia.

-Até que ele não é de se jogar fora. –Petunia falou com desprezo.

-Pelo menos ele não é uma baleia. –Lily retrucou com falsa doçura.

Petunia lançou um olhar venenoso para Lily e saiu pisando duro. A ruiva sentia-se como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. E agora sua tia-avó Gertrudes vinha em sua direção.

Ah droga... Onde estava o álcool quando ela precisava dele? Infelizmente Lily também não bebia, então nem adiantava ter alcool algum.

-Ah Lilian, ai está você. –tia Gertrudes falou quando a alcançou.

Lily _odiava_ ser chamada de Lilian, porque aquele não era seu nome! Mas a mulher sempre a chamava assim porque dizia que Lily era um nome horrível para uma menina crescida. Na verdade Gertrudes, como todas as outras tias-avós, só gostava de falar mal de tudo o que Monica fazia. Lily só não entedia porque.

Gertrudes era a irmã caçula de vô John e solteirona. Lily achava irônico a tia chama-la de encalhada nessa situação, mas a mulher dizia que tinha sim tido um noivo que morrera heroicamente em alguma guerra. Em sinal do profundo amor que sentia por ele decidira nunca mais casar-se. Ja vô John dizia que o tal noivo tinha era pulado fora e cancelado o noivado. E vovô nem o culpava por isso.

Olhando por esse lado, nem Lily.

De qualquer jeito Gertrudes era terrivelmente intrometida, tanto quanto as outras irmãs.

-Ja cumprimentou sua irmã? –a mulher perguntou tão logo alcançou Lily.

-Ja. –a ruiva respondeu de forma curta.

-E o noivo dela? –insistiu.

-Graças a deus não vi o Vernie ainda. –Lily falou com falsa doçura.

Gertrudes torceu os lábios em desgosto.

-Menina mal educada. Não é a toa que você está solteira.

Lily quase soltou um "como você?", mas ela tinha, infelizmente, muito mais educação do que essa mulher. Então não disse nada.

Lily nunca entendeu muito bem porque as tias avós e as tias pegavam tanto no pé dela e a tratavam dessa forma. Nunca fizera nada contra nenhuma delas. No começo Lily quase se matava tentando agrada-las de alguma forma, mas logo percebera que não adiantava e então desistira. Que elas explodissem.

Mas também não tinha coragem de contar ao pai como as mulheres o tratavam porque sabia que o deixaria magoado saber que sua própria família tratava uma de suas filhas. Principalmente considerando que tia Martha, a outra irmã de vô John, era sua tia preferida.

-Gertie!

Aliás falando no demônio...

-Ah Lilian, não tinha te visto ai. –a outra mulher disse –Mas ainda bem que eu te achei. Eu ouvi um boato que não gostei nada. Como sempre tinha que ser sua mãe falando essas coisas. –falou com desgosto.

Se Martha achava que ia falar mal da mãe de Lily e se sair bem, ela estava louca.

-Minha mãe não fica espalhando fofoca falsa, ao contrário de algumas pessoas. –ela falou de forma cortante.

Martha soltou uma risada discrente.

-Então me explica porque ela está espalhando por ai que você está namorando? –ela perguntou.

-Porque eu estou. –Lily falou, com grande satisfação, vendo a mulher perder a confiança.

Gertrudes por outro lado não parecia convencida.

-Mentir é feito, Lilian. –ela falou.

Lily estava a um passo de explodir e mandar as duas pastar quando de repente o chão sumiu de seus pés e ela foi abraçada.

-Lily!

_James._ Lily devia ficar chocada com o alívio que sentia, mas não tinha energias para isso. Então quando o maroto colocou-a no chão Lily virou-se e abraçou-o e beijou-o. Não o selinho que tinha iniciado da outra vez, mas o mesmo tipo de beijo que ele tinha dado a ela alguns minutos antes.

O maroto pareceu surpreso por um segundo, mas só um antes de beija-la de volta. Quando os dois se separaram e trocaram sorrisos bobos e cúmplices Lily quase tinha se esquecido de suas tias ali.

-Quem é esse? –Martha exigiu escandalizada.

-James Potter, meu namorado. –Lily declarou com um sorriso satisfeito –Agora se vocês me dão licença eu vou procurar tia Beth.

E sem esperar uma resposta das duas saiu puxando James.

-Você está bem? –James perguntou quando eles pararam perto de uma das mesas.

-Não, mas estou acostumada. –ela falou frustrada –Você apareceu no momento exato.

-Eu estava te observando de longe e vi pela sua cara que você precisava de socorro. –ele falou –O que elas te falaram?

-Nada demais. –ela deu de ombros –Agora chega dessa conversa. Vem que eu quero te apresentar para as três únicas pessoas decentes da família extra, como eu os chamo. –ela sorriu.

James não pareceu nada convencido de que ela estava bem, mas felizmente também não disse nada enquanto a deixava arrasta-lo em direção a três pessoas que estavam sentadas em uma mesa a parte.

-Eu ja disse, Beth, se você for presa eu não vou te soltar. –o homem falou com finalidade.

-O que ela fez agora? –Lily perguntou se aproximando.

-Lily! –as três pessoas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Ah então seu namorado é mesmo tão bonito quanto a Monica estava falando... –a mulher morena falou sorrindo –Eu estava preocupada porque sua mãe tem um gosto estranho.

-Não, Nina, o gosto da Monica é normal, ao contrário do seu. –a loira declarou.

O homem revirou os olhos.

-Prazer, eu sou tio Josh. –ele falou apertando a mão de James.

-James Potter. –o maroto falou com um sorriso simpático.

-Ah que nome bonito! –a morena, Nina, declarou –Ele tem nome de rico.. Ele é rico?

-Tia Nina!

-É uma pergunta válida. –a mulher se defendeu.

-Dinheiro não é o importante, Nina. –a mulher que sobrara, Beth falou, revirando os olhos –O importante é esse aura brilhante que ele tem.

-A aura dele só é interessante se com ela ele puder comprar brilhantes para nossa Lily. –Nina rebateu.

-Vocês poderiam parar de falar de James como se ele não estivesse aqui? –Lily pediu.

-Alguem faria a caridade de deixar James falar que ele é extremamente rico e que, apesar de ele nem imaginar o que é uma aura, a dele só poder ser linda como todo o resto dele? –o próprio James falou levantando a mão.

Josh explodiu em risadas.

-Adorei esse menino.

-Eu vivo para agradar. –James falou com um sorriso.

-Menos, James. –Lily pediu revirando os olhos –E por que tia Beth seria presa?

-Ela vai no show do Rolling Stones. –Josh informou.

James e Lily pareciam confusos do que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra.

-A última vez que sua tia foi num show dos Rolling Stones, dez anos atrás, ela foi presa por estr fumando maconha na rua. Sem blusa. –Nina explicou.

James deu um tossida que pareceu muito com uma risada. Lily ignorou porque ja estava acostumada.

-Não foi esse o show que você levou minha mãe, né? –Lily quis saber.

-Ah não. Esse dai foi há... Nossa, não quero nem pensar em quanto tempo faz aquele show que eu levei sua mãe, levando em conta que ela e seu pai nem estavam casados ainda. –Beth falou num suspiro.

Lily riu.

-Você sempre será jovem, tia Beth.

-É que as energias do universo me conservam assim.

-Energias do universo? –James perguntou confuso.

-Me diga, rapaz, você acredita em mágica? –Beth perguntou de repente.

James pareceu estar lutando bravamente contra um sorriso.

-Ocasionalmente. –ele falou.

Beth pareceu analisa-lo.

-Talvez você devesse acreditar mais. –ela declarou.

-Eu vou me esforçar. –James prometeu.

Lily deu uma cotovelada no moreno.

-O que você gosta de ouvir, James? –Josh quis saber.

-A Lily gritando comigo. –ele falou, arrancando risadas dos três adultos e mais uma cotovelada da ruiva.

-Ele é tão adorável. –ela falou de forma irônica.

-Vocês são adoraveis juntos. –Nina falou sorrindo –Agora conte-nos tudo, não esconda nada. Como vocês começaram a namorar?

Lily e James trocaram um olhar antes de começar a contar a história ensaiada. E foi a primeira vez que a ruiva percebeu o quanto ela não gostava mais daquela história.

XxX

Durante a conversa com os três tios, Lily tinha apoiado a cabeço no ombro de James e ali estava até agora. O maroto passava os dedos distraidamente pelos fios do cabelo dela, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, como se realmente fizesse aquilo todos os dias.

Lily sentia as ideias atropelando-se em sua cabeça, sem saber exatamente a que conclusão chegar. O que era essa coisa com James? Por que com ele era tudo tão fácil, tão natural?

_Porque não é real._ Foi a resposta de sua cabeça.

E fazia sentido, não fazia? Afinal, se era tudo faz de conta não haveria cobrança alguma, nem ciúme, nem brigas. Essa era a razão pela qual tudo parecia tão maravilhoso: porque era brincadeira, e cedo ou tarde toda brincadeira terminava.

-Ah, ai estão vocês! –Monica se aproximou –Eu estou procurando o futuro casal Potter e não achava em lugar nenhum.

-Quer sentar, Monica? –James perguntou sorrindo.

-Ah, eu pego uma cadeira. –a mulher falou, olhando em volta em busca do dito móvel.

-Não precisa. –James declarou puxando Lily, num movimento único e rápido, para o seu colo, deixando assim a cadeira livre para Monica –Pode sentar.

-POTTER! –Lily ficou vermelha como uma pimenta.

James apenas deu uma risada rouca. Aquela que a deixava arrepiada.

-Por que a vergonha? Na escola você não liga. –ele provocou.

Ah é... Eles supostamente namoravam em Hogwarts também.

-Na escola meu pai não está olhando para nós como se quisesse arrancar seu couro. –Lily retrucou.

James pareceu alarmado e começou a olhar em volta, como se esperasse que Anthony fosse pular de algum lugar com um machado em mãos. Os quatro adultos riram.

-Calma, James. O Anthony não está em volta. -Josh assegurou ainda rindo.

-Não que ele fosse ter muita moral, né? –Beth riu –Vocês dois não tiravam as mãos um do outro quando namoravam. –ela falou para Monica –Chegava a ser perturbador.

Monica riu.

-Bom, por que vocês acham que nós tivemos uma Petúnia surpresa e um casamento mais surpresa ainda? –a ruiva falou divertida.

James pareceu confuso então Lily resolveu explicar.

-Meus pais namoravam, minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida e em quinze dias os dois casaram. Ninguém esperava e teve gente que nem sabia que era um casamento até chegar na igreja.

James explodiu em risadas.

-Achei uma ótima ideia, Monica. –ele falou –Meus pais casaram com toda a pompa e minha mãe vive dizendo que foi uma dor de cabeça que ela poderia ter dispensado.

-O dia que você e a Lily casarem vocês podem fazer igual. –Monica sugeriu.

-Não. –Lily falou distraidamente –O dia que eu e o James casarmos vai ser como manda o figurino.

James pareceu meio surpreso, mas então abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Ah então você já planejou nosso casamento... –ele provocou.

Lily corou de novo. Aparentemente ela fazia muito isso quando estava perto dele.

-Cala a boca, Potter. –ela resmungou, fazendo todos rirem.

XxX

Como os dois voltaram com os pais de Lily, James andou de carro pela primeira vez. O maroto disse que já tinha ouvido falar deles em Estudos Trouxas e até visto algumas revistas, mas nunca tinha realmente andando em um. Então Monica insistiu para que ele andasse no banco da frente com Anthony e o moreno fez mil perguntas, engajando o senhor Evans numa conversa que Lily sabia iria conquistar seu pai.

Aparentemente James era especialista em conquistar. Sua família o adorara. Bom, a parte da família que importava, é claro. Até tio Josh, que geralmente era na dele, adorara James e elogiara o rapaz.

Por isso mesmo ele era perfeito para o seu plano. Será mesmo?

-Então eles não são realmente seus tios?

-Na verdade não. Os três são filhos da tia Martha, então eles são primos do meu pai. –Lily explicou, puxando a colcha de sua cama –Mas eu me dou bem melhor com eles do que com meus tios de verdade.

-Por que? –James quis saber.

Lily hesitou.

-Sei la. –ela deu de ombros.

Mas sabia que sua reposta não tinha convencido James, afinal, não convencera nem a si mesma.

Os dois sentaram-se na cama, separados pela barreira de travesseiros.

-Sabe... –ela começou com cuidado –Todas as vezes que você me beijou hoje eu fiquei seriamente na dúvida se você só estava seguindo o plano ou se você estava tirando uma casquinha.

James fez uma cara escandalizada.

-Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Que dúvida? É óbvio que eu estava tirando uma casquinha!

Lily riu e acertou o maroto com um travesseiro.

-Ah e outra coisa. Nem pense mais em me puxar pro seu colo daquele jeito! –ela deitou-se na cama.

-Você é uma pluma de tão leve. Te puxar é a coisa mais fácil do mundo. –ele deu de ombros.

-Isso não quer dizer que você pode ficar fazendo isso!

-Quer apostar? –ele provocou.

Lily bufou e deu as costas para ele.

-Boa noite, Potter. –ela resmungou.

E ele deu aquela risada rouca que a deixava arrepiada...

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai está!**

**Reviews, please!**

**B-jão**


	7. Sr e Sra Potter

**N/A: Aqui estamos com mais um capítulo para vocês! Esse caítulo esta cheio de emoções, sentimentos e reviravoltas! Espero que vcs curtam!**

**Aliás, mto obrigada por todos os comentários. Vcs são sempre os melhores! s2**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 7: Sr e Sra Potter**

Mais uma vez quando Lily acordou ela estava esparramada na cama e James não estava no quarto. Ele devia ser do tipo que acordava cedo e era gentil o bastante para deixa-la ter a cama inteira, ja que durante toda a noite os dois tinham que se contentar com meia cama.

Se bem que... Lily não se sentia como se tivesse dormido espremida. Mais uma vez ela sentia-se como se nunca tivesse dormido melhor em toda sua vida. Devia sentir mais saudade da sua cama do que imaginava.

Quando desceu as escadas para ir até a cozinha James estava sentado a mesa, enquanto assistia Anthony e Monica discutirem.

-Ta tudo bem? –Lily perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Eu não tenho certeza. –James admitiu sem tirar os olhos do casal que continuava a discutir –Pra ser sincero eu nem sei porque eles estão discutindo.

Lily jogou um olhar a seus pais, que nem tinham parado de brigar para falar bom dia para ela. Sua mãe tinha as mãos na cintura (nunca um bom sinal) e seu pai pareceria mais ameaçador, não fosse o avental e a espátula em sua mão.

-Como você pode dizer isso, Anthony! Se aquela lei ridícula for aprovada eu rasgo meu diploma! –Monica falou claramente irritada.

-Você está exagerando, Monica, como sempre! Será que você não pode ser racional uma vez na vida? Até parece que você vai rasgar seu diploma!

Lily olhou para a mesa e viu que havia um jornal ali. A matéria da manchete afirmava que o Parlamento planejava se encontrar para discutir a restituição da pena de morte na Inglaterra.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Não liga. –ela falou para James, que ainda parecia preocupado –É discussão ideológica, não vai dar em nada e daqui a pouco eles esquecem.

James não parecia muito certo disso.

-Mãe, pai, to sentindo cheiro de queimado. –Lily falou calmamente, enquanto tirava o jornal da mesa e escondia na cadeira ao lado da sua.

Monica e Anthony pararam de discutir na hora, ele virando-se para a frigideira com ovos que ainda estava no fogo.

-Pega um prato para mim, Monica. –Anthony falou.

Monica entregou um prato ao marido que virou os ovos ali.

-Obrigado, meu amor. –ele deu um selinho em Monica que deu uma piscadela a ele e então beslicou sua bunda. Anthony apenas revirou os olhos e riu.

James parecia impressionado.

-Uau... Ja era?

-Ja. Não toca no assunto ou eles vão achar que tem que voltar a discutir. –Lily revirou os olhos –Eles discutem por besteira e dai esquecem do que estavam discutindo. Acontece o tempo todo.

James riu.

-Parece a gente. –ele provocou.

-Eu nunca esqueço porque eu brigo com você, James. –Lily falou com falsa doçura.

-Então qual foi o motivo da nossa última briga? –ele desafiou.

Ah essa era fácil! Tinha sido na semana antes das férias de Natal daquele ano! Ela tinha brigado com ele porque... Porque... Ah droga! Por que tinha sido mesmo?

-Porque você agiu como um idiota. –ela falou e esperou que parecesse convicente.

James abriu um sorriso maroto e estava a ponto de responder algo quando Monica cortou.

-Beijo de bom dia, os dois, agora! –ela mandou.

Os dois nem discutiram. Inclinaram-se para a frente e trocaram um selinho.

-Melhor assim. –Monica falou satisfeita –Vamos tomar café.

Logo todos estavam conversando e rindo. Foi quando uma coruja marrom entrou pela janela e pousou ao lado de James.

-MacGyver. –James falou surpreso.

Lily olhou para James como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

-Eu achei que o nome da sua coruja era Sally.

-E é. MacGyver é a coruja dos meus pais. –ele falou, ainda surpreso.

-Por que esse nome? –Monica perguntou curiosa.

-Longa história. –James falou de forma distraída, pegando a carta que a coruja trazia.

O maroto e Lily trocaram um olhar, o mesmo pensamento correndo pela cabeça de ambos: como é que os pais de James sabiam que o endereço da casa dos Evans se eles não tinham contado?

James respirou fundo e abriu a carta.

_James Andrew Potter!_

_Que história é essa de que você está na casa dos seus SOGROS, com a sua NAMORADA? Até onde eu sabia você tinha pedido para sair para ir no casamento de um amigo, não da sua CUNHADA!_

_Aliás, que história é essa de que você está finalmente namorando Lily Evans, A Lily Evans, há 3 MESES e não nos contou? Você tem muitas explicações a fazer, mocinho, então eu acho bom você pegar uma pena e começar a escrever JA! _

_E também ja que está conhecendo seus sogros acho bom você estar no seu melhor comportamento._

_Quando nós vamos ter a honra de conhecer Lily? Nós ja ouvimos tanto dela que sentimos como se ela ja fosse da família. Vamos marcar alguma coisa para essa semana, já que vocês estão em Londres. (Caso você não tenha percebido, isso não foi uma sugestão)._

_Amamos você._

_Mamãe e Papai._

_PS: Seu pai quer saber se você lembrou de levar seu traje de gala ou se ele precisa enviar para você._

James dobrou a carta e engoliu em seco.

-Hum, Lily? Nós temos um... Pequeno problema. –ele falou de forma hesitante.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Defina "nós" e defina "problema". –ela falou.

-Nós, eu e você, meu amor. –ele falou levemente irônico –E problema seria isso aqui. –entregou a carta para ela.

Lily leu a carta, seu queixo caindo cada vez mais.

-Absolutamente não. –ela declarou.

-O que foi? –Monica perguntou curiosa.

-Nada! –os dois responderam rapidamente ao mesmo tempo.

Monica revirou os olhos.

-A Petunia está vindo para o café da manhã. –ela declarou de repente.

-O que? –Lily perguntou em choque. E Monica aproveitou a distração da filha e tirou a carta da mão dela.

-Ah! Te peguei, jacaré. –ela comemorou.

-Mãe!

Monica leu a carta.

-Moranguinho, eu tive uma ideia genial! –ela declarou.

-Ah céus... –Anthony revirou os olhos.

Monica ignorou, mas entregou a carta para ele ler.

-Vamos convidar os pais do James para jantar amanhã!

Lily queria morrer.

-Mãe, eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia... –Lily falou com cuidado.

-Como não? Você precisa conhcer seus futuros sogros, Lily!

-Mãe, você só conheceu os seus na igreja, _depois_ do casamento! –a ruiva menor falou por entre os dentes.

-Mas nós estamos falando de você, não de mim. –Monica rebateu.

Anthony bufou.

-James, você poderia convidar seus pais para jantarem conosco amanhã? –ele falou por fim –Nós podemos comer sushi naquele restaurante japonês que as duas tanto gostam.

-Mas, pai! –Lily prostestou praticamente em pânico –Amanhã é a despedida de solteira da Petunia! Eu tenho que ir.

Claro que Lily tinha vontade zero de ir na despedida de solteira da irmã, mas era melhor isso do que sair para jantar com os pais de James. Não queria envolver mais ninguem nessa loucura toda! Ja estava de bom tamanho seus pais estarem gostando de James, sua família estar tão feliz com esse relacionamento. Não queria por os pais dele na brincadeira.

-Hum, verdade. –Monica falou, murchando consideravelmente.

-Então almoço amanhã, naquele espanhol perto do seu escritório. –Anthony concluiu, e a mulher voltou a ficar feliz.

-Ok... –James falou hesitante –Eu escrevo pra eles depois e...

-Não, não! Escreve ja! –Monica insistiu –Se você sair daqui eu tenho certeza de que a Lily vai usar todo o charme dela pra te convencer a não escrever nada!

-Mãe! –Lily protestou, mas havia um sorriso relutante em seus lábios –Você está insinuando que não confia em mim?

Monica fez uma pose dramática.

-Por mais que me doa o coração... Sim, eu estou dizendo que você não pode ser confiada nesse quesito. –ela falou.

Lily riu e, sem escolha, James escreveu a carta, anotando o endereço que Anthony lhe passou para o restaurante.

-Alguma coisa interessante hoje? –Lily quis saber.

-Nós temos jantar na casa da família do Vernom. –Monica falou.

-Ah não, mãe, por fa...

-Eu disse nós, não vocês. –Monica cortou –Você e James têm a tarde e a noite livres. Divirtam-se.

-Fiquem fora de casa, em público! –Anthony falou de repente –Nada de ficar em casa, no... Quarto.

Lily sentiu-se corar.

Monica revirou os olhos.

-Deixa os dois, Anthony. Se o James desonrar a Lily muito a gente faz os dois casarem depois.

-MÃE!

-Cada dia que passa eu amo mais seus pais, Lily. –James falou rindo.

XxX

Assim que o pai e a mãe de Lily saíram para o trabalho a ruiva virou-se para James.

-Como seus pais ficaram sabendo disso? –ela quis saber.

James suspirou.

-O Sirius, com certeza. –ele falou cansado –Ele provavelmente pensou que seria hilário nós termos que nos explicar para meus pais.

Lily tentou contar até dez. Assim que voltasse a Hogwarts tinha que se lembrar de matar Sirius.

-O que eu deveria esperar? –ela perguntou por fim.

-Bom... –James pareceu pensar por um minuto –Eu não sei se isso é uma boa ou uma má notícia, mas meus pais são praticamente iguais aos seus, cheios de amor para dar e sem papas nas línguas. O único problema é que nenhum dos dois é mais quieto que nem seu pai, então no geral não tem ponto de equilíbrio.

Lily resmungou alguma coisa.

-Se serve de consolo minha mãe te adora antes mesmo de te conhecer e eles são super gente boa. –havia uma nota na voz de James que fez Lily perceber que, de certa forma, ele queria que ela conhecesse seus pais e gostasse deles.

-Espera ai. Como assim sua mãe me adora? –ela perguntou.

Lily viu, em fascinio, James corar. Nunca tinha visto o maroto perder a compostura daquela forma. Era bom ver que não era a única que ficava fazendo papel de tonta na frente dele.

-Eu... Talvez... –ele limpou a garganta –Eu posso ter falado de você um tanto... Insistentemente nesses últimos anos.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Defina insistentemente. –ela provocou.

James estreitou os olhos.

-Eu declarei que você ia ser a próxima senhora Potter pelos últimos anos. Ta definido o bastante? –ele rebateu.

Foi a vez de Lily ficar sem graça.

James bufou.

-Olha, isso é passado, mas minha mãe acreditou, ok? –ele não parecia mais feliz do que ela com a situação –Ela acha que você é o tipo de mulher que eu preciso e... É isso. Ela ja gosta de você.

Droga, droga, droga! Ela odiava quando James fazia essas coisas, dizia essas coisas, porque fazia com que ela se sentisse uma monstra, mesmo que essa não fosse a intenção dele.

Como ele tivera coragem de ser apaixonado por ela, ainda ser, depois de todos os anos que ela o tratou de forma tão terrível? Se tinha alguem que não merecia um rapaz como James esse alguem era ela. E cada dia que ela o forçava a ficar nessa farsa ela merecia ainda menos.

Lily abaixou a cabeça.

-Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, James. –ela falou sincera.

James se aproximou dela e levantou o queixo da ruiva, fazendo-a encarar.

-Ei, eu que aceitei vir, Lily –ele falou –Eu devia ter imaginado que Sirius ia fazer alguma coisa idiota nesse sentido.

Ah, por que ele tinha que ser tão maravilhoso?

-Não era disso que eu estava falando, James. –ela falou.

James deu um sorriso triste.

-Eu sei. Mas eu sou um menino grandinho, Lily. –ele falou –Eu sei me cuidar.

Lily não queria acreditar. Queria dizer que tudo aquilo era besteira, mas não tinha coragem. Porque se ela falasse que James estava mentindo e ele assumisse o que faria? O que ela ia fazer se ele resolvesse falar diretamente para ela que ainda gostava dela? Que a amava? Lily não queria ter que lidar com isso. Não agora.

-Certo. Certo. –ela se afastou um passo –Vamos terminar de nos arrumar e sair? –ela perguntou, tentando soar animada.

E James, como sempre, sorriu e acompanhou.

-Vamos.

XxX

Lily levou James para Portobello Road, uma das feiras de antinguidades mais movimentadas de Londres. La os dois caminharam juntos, compraram presentes para os pais de Lily e para os de James, almoçaram em um pub lindo e então James quis assistir um filme no cinema.

-O que você quer ver? –Lily perguntou, analisando as opções.

James pareceu pensar.

-Se eu disser que quero assistir o tal de ação... –ele perguntou com cuidado.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Eu vou respirar fundo e aguentar. –ela assegurou –O que você quer ver?

-Velozes e Furiosos! –ele falou animado.

Lily riu, mas os dois foram assistir o filme mesmo assi.

-Obrigada por ter me feito assistir o filme, James. –Lily falou na saída do cinema –O loirinho la era uma graça.

James não pareceu nada feliz com isso.

-Eu sou mais eu. –ele reclamou.

Lily riu.

-Vamos para casa e eu faço o jantar? –ela propôs.

-Que namorada mais prendada eu tenho. –James brincou, virando-se para Lily.

Nessa hora o olhar dos dois se atraíram e de repente o mundo tinha se resumido a eles. Quando James olhou para a boca de Lily pareceu incrivelmente natural que ela se aproximasse mais, e assim que ele chegou mais perto ela fechou os olhos.

Foi um beijo lento e simples, porque não havia pressão, nem desculpa. Dessa vez ele a beijara porque quisera e ela aceitar porque também quisera.

E foi nessa hora que Lily se tocara de uma coisa: isso não era mais uma farsa. Em algum momento de toda a confusão James se tornara seu namorado de verdade.

A ruiva afastou-o suavemente.

-Melhor irmos embora. –ela falou sem realmente encara-lo –Eu esotu cansada.

James não falou nada, apenas concordou e os dois entraram em um beco e aparataram de volta na casa de Lily.

A ruiva fez James sentar-se em frente a TV enquanto ela corria para a cozinha para fazer o jantar. Sim, ela estava fugindo, mas precisava desesperadamente de um tempo sozinha para pensar e organizar as ideias. O bom era que James parecia entender isso, porque ele não disse nada quando Lily forçou-o a se sentar.

Na cozinha ela tirou uma lasanha do freezer e jogou no microondas, então sentou-se no balcão e deixou toda a confusão de sentimentos invadi-la.

O que tinha feito? Merlin! Como podia ter sido tão burra? O que ia fazer agora? Não tinha desculpas dessa vez. Beijara o maroto porque quisera e tinha que assumir, mas ainda sim não era certo.

Não gostava de James como ele parecia gostar dela. Lily meio que gostava dele, mas sabia que era só ali, fora da escola, sem pressão de estudos ou das vidas completamente diferentes que levavam dentro de Hogwarts. No castelo ainda era a menina que recusou James Potter por anos. O que todos falariam de depois de tanto tempo ela simplesmente cedesse? Seria como declarar que ela perdera e ele vencera!

E também havia o comportamento dele na escola: o causador de problemas, o engraçadinho, o jogador afixionado. Felizmente James parara o bullying com os outros alunos, mas mesmo assim! Ele ainda era o babaca e ela ainda era a monitora estraga-prazeres.

Em Hogwarts nunca poderiam ficar juntos. O que os outros pensariam?

Nessa hora o microondas apitou, indicando que a comida estava pronta.

Os dois comeram em silencio, que apenas foi quebrado quando James informou-a que seus pais tinham respondido a carta, aceitando o almoço do dia seguinte. Depois sentaram-se lado a lado no sofá para assistir a um documentário qualquer. James estava estranhamente quieto, parecia estar pensando seriamente sobre alguma coisa.

De repente o maroto passou o braço pelo ombro da ruiva e puxou-a para o seu lado. Lily estava para protestar quando seus pais abriram a porta. James realmente estava mais alerta que ela...

-Ah meus bebês! –Monica falou sorrindo ao ver os dois –Como foi o dia de vocês?

-Foi bom. E o jantar?

-Um terror. A família do Vernon é um pesadelo. –Monica falou –Se ele não amasse tanto a sua irmã eu seria totalmente contra esse casamento.

-Eu também. –Anthony concordou.

É, Lily também pensava assim.

Eles conversaram rapidamente e logo Lily deu uma desculpa para subir e ir dormir. Ela estava arrumando a cama, colocando os travesseiros que sempre os separavam quando James entrou. Ele não disse nada, apenas foi até o banheiro e se trocou.

Os dois então se deitaram na cama, cada um de um lado do muro de travesseiros e Lily apagou a luz.

Havia ali um equilibrio muito delicado. Uma linha que estava a um passo de ser arrebentada e Lily não sabia o que fazer para evitar um desastre.

-Lily? –a voz de James chamou hesitante.

A ruiva respirou fundo. Ia dar tudo certo.

-O que, James?

-Eu estava pensando... –ele hesitou –Isso tudo é falso, certo? Nós estamos mentindo para todo mundo.

Para que falar o óbvio?

-Bom... Se nós ja estamos namorando de mentira na frente de todo mundo... –ela viu a sombra dele se sentar na cama e virar-se em sua direção, como que para olha-la, apesar da escuridão –Por que não podemos namorar de mentira quando estamos sozinhos?

O coração de Lily se apertou.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –a voz dela saiu num sussurro.

Ele hesitou de novo.

-Enquanto estivermos aqui, na sua casa, nós podemos... Ser realmente namorados. Só aqui, só agora. Só mais uma mentira.

Não, eles não podiam! Ela não podia aceitar. Era errado, James gostava dele e ela só gostava dele ali.

Quando voltassem para Hogwarts tudo voltaria a ser como antes: ela a perfeita e irritante Lily Evans e ele o arrogante e infantil James Potter.

-James...

-O que é uma mentira a mais, Lily?

-E Hogwarts? –ela insistiu.

-Quando nós voltarmos para la tudo acaba, sempre foi o combinado.-ele falou mais baixo, resignado.

Ela não podia.

-Eu preciso pensar...

-Não pense. –ele cortou gentilmente -Não vai ser necessário. –ele inclinou-se e beijou-a.

E ela deixou. Porque acabara de arrumar uma nova desculpa.

XxX

Quando Lily acordou na manhã seguinte havia a sua volta não só aquele senso de paz que vinha experimentando todos esses dias, mas também um conforto surpreendente. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e aspirou o perfume delicioso e familiar que havia ali.

-Bom dia, Lily. –a voz de James fez com que ela abrisse os olhos.

A ruiva corou ao ver que estava totalmente enroscada em James, sua cabeça afundada no ombro dele, não em um travesseiro.

Na noite anteiror os dois haviam selado um acordo, se beijado e então voltado a dormir, mas Lily não se lembrava de abraçar James.

-Você faz isso toda noite. –James falou com um sorriso divertido –Primeiro você abraça o travesseiro entre a gente, acaba jogando ele pra fora da cama. De repente você me ataca. Eu sou apenas um rapaz indefeso. –ele riu.

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar e estava a um passo de chama-lo de mentiroso, mas sabia que era provavelmente verdade. Ela sempre tivera um sono agitado, onde abraçava o que estivesse em volta e depois chutava para fora da cama. As vezes acordava no meio da cama sem travesseiro, lençol ou cobertor algum.

-Por isso você tem acordado cedo? Pra eu não te chutar da cama? –ela quis saber.

-Na verdade você sossega depois que me abraça... –ele falou pensativo –Eu estava acordando mais cedo pra evitar que você visse nós dois desse jeito e ficasse sem graça... Ou me matasse.

Lily sentiu ainda mais vergonha.

-Não acredito que você me deixou ficar te abraçando como travesseiro todo esse tempo...

-Eu aproveitei bastante. –ele falou sem um pingo de vergonha –Sabe quantos caras em Hogwarts dariam um braço pra dormir desse jeito com você?

Lily revirou os olhos e sentou-se na cama.

-Muito engraçado, Potter. Agora levanta. –ela acertou-o com o travesseiro –Vamos tomar café e não se esqueça que mais tarde temos que almoçar com seus pais.

-Claro, querida. O que você quiser, querida. –ele falou com um sorriso enorme.

Lily deu outra travesseirada nele.

Os dois desceram as escadas rindo logo em seguida, encontrando Monica e Anthony ja tomando café, quase a ponto de sair de casa para o trabalho.

Eles conversaram por alguns minutos, então Monica se levantou.

-Não se esqueça do almoço com os sogros hoje, Lily! –ela falou animada.

-Não irei esquecer, mãe. –Lily revirou os olhos.

Monica abraçou a filha de repente.

-Ontem quando nós chegamos em casa parecia que você e James tinham brigado e eu estava preocupada, -ela falou no ouvido de Lily, para que apenas a filha ouvisse –Mas hoje vocês parecem estar muito bem, então eu fico feliz que vocês tenham resolvido o que quer que tenha acontecido.

Lily respirou fundo.

-Foi uma besteira, mãe. –ela tentou se afastar suavemente.

Monica não deixou.

-Ele gosta muito de você, Lily, da pra ver pelo jeito que ele te olha. E você também gosta muito dele, da pra ver no seu olhar. Mas você está guardando uma parte sua, você não está entregando todo seu coração pra ele. –Monica advertiu –E isso vai acabar machucando vocês dois.

Lily olhou em choque para a mãe quando ela se afastou.

-Almoço no espanhol, queridos! –ela falou animada, como se nada tivesse acontecido –Se comportem e nada de sexo na minha cama.

-MÃE!

XxX

Quando James e Lily chegaram no restaurante Monica e Anthony já estavam la, brigando para escolher o vinho. Monica queria tinto, Anthony queria branco. Eles decidiram que Lily iria resolver e a ruiva pediu rosê.

James apenas riu de tudo. As vezes Lily parecia a mãe responsável, enquanto Monica e Anthony causavam confusão ao redor dela e, na verdade, a ruiva sentia-se assim ocasionalmente.

Eles conversaram por um tempo, enquanto Lily sentia seu nervosismo se elevando cada vez mais.

-Ei, fica calma. –James brincou, segurando a mão dela –Meus pais vão te adorar e você está linda hoje.

-Não acredite nele, Lily. –Monica provocou com um sorriso divertido –Seu pai me disse a mesma coisa e sua vó me odiou.

Anthony revirou os olhos.

-Ela foi te conhecer depois do casamento, Monica. Nós mal avisamos as pessoas que nós estávamos namorando quando resolvemos casar e declarar que estávamos procriando. –ele falou irônico.

Monica estreitou os olhos.

-Se você tem algum problema com isso é só avisar, Evans. Eu conheço uma ótima advogada de divórcios.

Foi a vez de Anthony estreitar os olhos.

Lily ignorou os dois, embora James parecesse levemente preocupado.

-Não se preocupe. –ela assegurou –Eles falam que vão largar desde que eu me lembro por gente.

-Vocês trouxas são estranhos. Por que vocês casam com alguem pensando em largar? –ele perguntou sinceramente confuso.

-Vai dizer que vocês bruxos não divorciam? –ela retrucou.

-É muito difícil, apenas em casos extremos. Casamentos bruxos são feitos com laços mágicos, que realmente unem as pessoas. É uma promessa de eternidade que é levada ao pé da letra.

-Como um Voto Perpétuo? –Lily perguntou curiosa.

-Mais ou menos. –ele cedeu.

-Nós não nos casamos pensando em largar, James. –Lily falou, finalmente respondendo a pergunta anterior dele –Pelo menos não na maioria dos casos. As vezes simplesmente acontece. As vezes, só o amor não basta.

James apertou a mão da ruiva levemente.

-Amor é tudo o que é preciso, Lily. –ele falou sério.

Lily ia retrucar quando o olhar de James foi parar na porta do restaurante e ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, então a ruiva virou-se para ver o que ele vira.

O casal Potter, só podia.

O casal parado na porta era obviamente bruxo, apesar de estarem muito bem vestidos como trouxas. Havia um ar diferente ao redor deles, além de uma forma curiosa, mas discreta de olhar em volta. Além de tudo o homem era uma versão de James, mais velha. Só podia ser o pai dele.

A mulher, Giulia, esse era o nome da mãe de James, correu os olhos pelos salão do restaurante e quando encontraram James ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

Ela caminhou até eles, com Andrew, o pai, logo atrás, como se fosse uma modelo na passarela. Era incrível a classe, o porte, a...

-Meu bebê! –ela declarou de repente e antes que James conseguisse se levantar direito ela ja o estava abraçando e quase fazendo os dois caírem.

-Mãe. –James reclamou, segurando-se para não cair.

-Ah como você está lindo, bebê! –Giulia falou, separando-se brevemente dele e olhando-o no rosto, os olhos começando a encher-se de lágrimas –Parece que... Cada vez que eu te vejo... Você é mais um homenzinho e menos meu bebê.

James soltou um gemido sofrido.

-Mãe... –ele falou num tom sofrido que lembrava muito Lily sua própria voz ao falar com Monica as vezes -Pai, faz ela parar. –pediu aflito.

-Eu não. –Andrew falou tranquilo –Pelo menos agora ela te torra um pouco e me deixa em paz.

-Eu ouvi essa, Potter. –Giulia falou num tom ameaçador.

Lily assistia em fascínio toda a cena. Esse tempo todo ela ficara morrendo de vergonha pensando em como James ia reagir aos pais dela quando na verdade... Os dele eram quase piores!

De repente o olhar de Giulia fixou-se em Lily como um radar. A morena de belos olhos castanho-esverdeados, exatamente iguais aos de James, colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Então quer dizer que você é Lily Evans? –ela exigiu.

Lily engoliu em seco. A mãe de James a odiava! Claro que odiava, por que não odiara? Ela maltratara o _bebê_ de Giulia por anos! Ela não acreditava que tinha deixado James convence-la do contrário!

Lily estava considerando implorar por perdão quando Giulia abriu um sorriso gigante.

-Eu não acredito que eu estou finalmente te conhecendo! –ela declarou animada, antes de abraçar Lily, que a essa altura ja estava de pé junto com os pais –James fala tanto de você! E você é tão linda quanto ele sempre disse. –completou olhando para a ruiva.

Lily corou até o último fio de cabelo. Andrew riu.

-Giulia, você está deixando a menina sem graça. –ele falou –Apesar de ela realmente ficar ainda mais linda toda corada.

-Você precisa ver ela brava. –James completou.

-Ah que grosseria a minha! –Giulia falou de repente, virando-se para os pais de Lily –Eu sou Giulia Potter, mãe do James. É um prazer enorme almoçar com vocês. Nós adoramos o convite.

Monica apertou a mão da mulher com entusiasmo.

-O prazer é todo nosso. Eu sou Monica e esse é meu marido, Anthony.

Os adultos trocaram todas as delicadezas e cumprimentos enquanto Lily respirava em alívio. Ok, tinha passado e aparentemente a mãe de James não a odiava.E ela não queria pensar porque isso era importante, já que o namoro não era de verdade.

Os pais de James eram incríveis. Eles tinham uma conexão que lembrava muito a dos pais dela. Os dois tinham estudado juntos em Hogwarts, embora Giulia fosse Corvinal e Andrew Grifinório. Os dois tinham se odiado, numa rivalidade baseada em Quadribol, ela era artilheira e ele também, e em competição pelas melhores notas. No sétimo ano ambos foram escolhidos Monitores-Chefes e tendo que conviver junto descobriram que não se odiavam tanto assim.

-Quando James vinha para casa reclamando dessa ruiva cdf nós sabíamos que só podia ser amor. –Giulia comentou.

-E também sabíamos que ia demorar. –Andrew falou rindo –Foi o entretenimento da década.

James bufou.

-O apoio da família sempre foi muito importante. –ele falou, com claro sarcasmo –Eles faziam apostas sobre a gente. Quanto tempo até eu entender que gostava de você? Quanto até eu admitir? Eu ia criar coragem e te agarrar algum dia?

Lily riu.

-Eu espero que você não tenha feito o último. –Anthony indicou.

James pareceu a um passo de entrar em pânico.

-Claro que não, senhor Evans.

Monica deu uma cotovelada no marido.

-Quem vê pensa que você nunca me agarrou, Anthony. –ela falou.

-Ele agarrou? –Giulia perguntou curiosa.

-Em minha defesa... –Anthony começou, claramente incomodado pelo tópico –Nenhum de nós estava exatamente sóbrio.

-Grande desculpa. –Monica debochou –Nós fizemos faculdade juntos e também nos "odiávamos". De tanto a gente brigar um dos nossos professores perdeu a paciência e nos forçou a fazer um trabalho juntos, dizendo que se nós queríamos nos comportar como adolescentes ele iria nos tratar dessa forma.

-E quando o trabalho começou a virar apenas outra batalha os demais alunos fizeram uma aposta gigante, pra ver quem acertava quando nós finalmente nos resolvíamos. –Anthony falou –Mas dai veio aquela festa...

-Foi na república vizinha a minha. –Monica cortou animada –Eu nunca achei que ele fosse aparecer, ele era tão certinho. –os dois compartilharam um sorriso –Mas ele apareceu e ja estava tão chacoalhado quanto eu.

Anthony limpou a garganta constrangido.

-Nós discutimos, eu beijei a Monica e passamos os próximos três meses brigando para ver quem ia admitir primeiro que queria namorar a sério. –ele falou –E dai foi mais ou menos isso de namoro, até descobrirmos que ela estava grávida e corrermos para a igreja.

-Não fale desse jeito, querido. –Monica segurou a mão dela –Eu amei cada segundo de cada briga, cada minuto de namoro e não trocaria nosso casamento por cerimônia nenhuma.

Lily viu, com emoção, que apesar de todas as brincadeiras seus pais ainda eram tão apaixonados um pelo outro como sempre foram. E era isso que ela queria.

Logo chegou a comida, mesmo o tempo parecendo não passar, daquele jeito bom, em que um minuto vira uma hora sem você ver.

Lily estava a um passo de por uma garfada na boca quando James limpou a garganta.

-Lily linda? –ele falou.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-O que foi? -ela quis saber.

-Você não pode comer camarão. –ele falou, indicando o dito bicho no garfo a caminho da boca dela.

-Claro que posso e você sabe muito bem disso. –a ruiva bufou.

Giulia pareceu confusa.

-Ué, mas você não beija ela na boca, James?

Lily corou e Monica abriu um enorme sorriso maldoso.

-Ah beija sim...

- Mãe! –a ruiva mais nova protestou, mortificada -De qualquer jeito... A gente ja fez o teste e ele não morreu.

Giulia pareceu refletir sobre isso.

-Mas foi um beijo profundo? Tipo, lingua e tudo?

Lily só queria morrer ali mesmo de tanta vergonha. James achou que seria um bom momento para interferir.

-Ô mãe, o importante de história é que eu não morri.

-Mas acho que se a gente não parar de falar de beijos e linguas o Antony é quem vai morrer... –Monica flaou, lançando um olhar cuidadoso ao marido que estava analisando seu prato com mais atenção do que o extritamente necessário.

-Ah Merlin, por que você me odeia tanto? –a ruiva perguntou, olhos voltados para o teto.

**XxX**

**N/A: A cena do camarão é baseada em uma história real, né Ully Linda? hahhahaa**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jão**


	8. Família é para sempre

**N/A: Não vocês não estão sonhando, tem um capítulo novo de BOD on.**

**É, eu sei, eu fui mala e demorei pacas, mas fazer o que? u.u Meu amor pela MIB estava mais forte... A boa noticia é que a BOD está muuuuuuito perto do fim, faltam só 2 capítulos, então provavelmente vou me dedicar a ela agora e deixar a MIB um pouquinho pra depois.**

**Além do mais... Teremos uma mega novidade em breve! Aguardem! E não, não vou falar o que é, nem dar dica! Hahaha**

**Muito obrigada por todos os comentários maravilhosos! Eu quero lembrar vocês que tem post com mais frequência (apesar de bem menores) no meu blog! Madamebaggio blogspot ;)**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 8: Família é para sempre**

-Eu adorei seus pais. –Lily disse para James mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia.

Ela estava no banheiro se arrumando para a despedida de solteira de sua irmã, a qual ela não queria comparecer, mas não tinha muita escolha.

-Eles também gostaram muito de você. –James respondeu do quarto –Minha mãe não te assustou?

-A minha te assustou por acaso? –ela retrucou.

James riu.

-Faz sentido.

Eles caíram num silêncio que não era exatamente desconfortável. Muito pelo contrário. Era um silêncio de quem se sentia bem com o outro, de quem não precisava de conversa fiada. Embora agora Lily soubesse menos ainda como agir quando estava com James não queria dizer que tinha que ser tenso o tempo todo. Ao contrário do que todos pareciam acreditar ela sabia sim relaxar.

Então era mais ou menos isso que estava fazendo agora: relaxando e deixando que as coisas acontecessem do jeito que tinham que acontecer.

-Tem certeza que você não quer que eu vá nessa festa com você? –James perguntou.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Eu ja te falei que é a despedida de solteira da Petúnia, homens não podem entrar.

-Injusto isso. –ele reclamou.

-Se você quiser você pode entrar de penetra na despedida de solteiro do Vernon. –Lily provocou.

-Hum, não, eu dispenso. –James respondeu rapidamente –Eu decidi passar uma noite tranquila na sua casa, conhecendo melhor seus pais.

Lily pôs a cabeça pra fora do banheiro e olhou em choque para o maroto.

-O que mais você pode querer conhecer dos meus pais? –ela perguntou –Eles não vão muito além daquilo.

-Bom, sua mãe prometeu me mostrar todas as suas fotos de nenê e me contar várias histórias vergonhosas suas. Ela me pediu para eu não deixar esquece-la de contar da vez que você pediu o Papai Noel do shopping em casamento.

Lily corou.

-James Potter, eu juro por deus, se você ficar conversando dessas coisas com a minha mãe eu te faço voltar para Hogwarts andando! –ela informou saindo do banheiro

-Então você pediu mesmo o Papai Noel em casamento? –James perguntou chocado.

Lily queria desaparecer agora mesmo.

-Eu tinha seis anos de idade e tinha resolvido que se casasse com ele eu poderia ter presentes o ano inteiro. –ela respondeu –Foi coisa de criança.

-Que interesseira, hein Evans... –James provocou –Se serve de consolo eu falava até os sete anos que ia morrer solteiro porque nunca no mundo eu ia achar uma mulher que fosse tão linda como a minha mãe.

-Ah... Bebê da mamãe. –Lily brincou, apertando as bochechas dele.

-Muito engraçado. –ele riu –Aliás, você está linda.

Lily sentia-se linda quando ele olhava para ela.

-Obrigada.

-Não vai mesmo ter homem nesse negócio? –ele insistiu.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Desencana, James. O único homem presente vai ser o stripper e ele vai estar no colo da Petúnia. –ela informou.

-O QUE?

-Isso foi uma piada, James. –Lily falou com calma.

-Eu sabia. –ele respondeu calmamente.

Lily riu.

-Comporte-se. –ela falou se aproximando de onde ele estava sentado –E não deixe meus pais bagunçarem a casa. –brincou.

-Pode deixar. Eu cuidarei de tudo. Se bem que eu acho que seu pai ainda quer me matar pela piadinha do camarão.

-Meu pai te adora. Tadinho.

-Engraçadinha. –James puxou Lily pela mão, até que ela ficasse de pé entre suas pernas –Se cuida.

As mãos dele deslizaram para a cintura dela e as da ruiva acabaram parando no ombro dele. Era engraçado ser "mais alta" que James. Sempre tinha que inclinar o pescoço para trás para ve-lo e agora tinha que olhar para baixo.

-Se você quiser sair, se precisar de socorro você me chama, ta? Qualquer hora. –ele roçou o nariz no dela –Eu vou te resgatar.

-Pode deixar. –ela falou baixo, mas os lábios dos dois ja estavam roçando-se.

-Lily, seu táxi está aqui! –a voz do pai de Lily soou no corredor, fazendo os dois se separarem.

-Seu pai está trabalhando contra mim. –James reclamou.

-Meu pai te adora. –Lily insistiu –Ele nunca deixou Vernon passar a noite, muito menos ficar no quarto da Petunia.

-Verdade? –ele pareceu mais animado.

-Verdade verdadeira. Eu te vejo depois. –deu um selinho nele –E não deixe meus pais começarem a falar da faculdade. Ou você não vai dormir essa noite.

XxX

Quando Lily chegou em frente ao pub onde seria a despedida de solteira de Petunia quase virou e foi embora. O que estava fazendo ali? Sua irmã certamente não ia quere-la ali. As amigas de Petunia conseguiam ser piores que ela. E a irmã de Vernom... Ah Merlin. Devia ir embora enquanto ainda tinha a chance.

-Vai ficar parada ai na frente a noite inteira, aberração?

Petunia estava parada na porta do pub, olhando para Lily como se ela fosse louca. A ruiva provavelmente era. Se não fosse pela mãe nem estaria la, porque se Petunia não a queria ali, ela queria menos ainda estar la.

-Eu estou indo, Tuney. –ela suspirou.

Petunia torceu os lábios e não respondeu nada. O que surpreendeu Lily. Normalmente quando a caçula deslizava e chamava a irmã mais velha pelo apelido carinhoso de infância, Petunia só faltava grudar no teto de tanta raiva.

Lily mal cruzou a porta quando Petunia parou e virou-se para encara-la, um olhar irritado.

-Ei, eu nem fiz nada! -Lily defendeu-se.

-Eu só espero que continue desse jeito. –a outra avisou –Guida está aqui e eu quero que você faça uma boa impressão nela.

Lily nem tentou conter um gemido sofrido.

-Aquela mulher é um pé no saco, Tuney. –ela reclamou –Ela me odeia e, convenhamos, ela não vai nem com a sua cara direito.

Isso fez Petunia ficar ainda mais irritada.

-Ela não gosta de mim por sua culpa! –ela protestou –Você chutou o cachorro dela!

-Eu não chutei cachorro nenhum! –Lily defendeu-se, inconformada com a acusação –Aquele maldito estava roendo meu sapato preferido! E eu não chutei, só mexi o pé para puxa-lo pra cima da cadeira! Ela que começou a gritar como uma louca!

Petunia cruzou os braços.

-Você poderia ter lidado com tudo com mais graça, mas você nem sabe o significado dessa palavra. –ela acusou.

Lily bufou, começando a ficar seriamente irritada.

-Olha, Petunia, façamos um acordo: eu não queria estar aqui, você não queria que eu estivesse aqui. Eu só estou pela mamãe. Então que tal nós ficarmos fora do caminho uma da outra, eu tomo um suco, faço uma hora e vazo?

-Tirou as palavras da minha boca, Lily. –ela declarou, antes de empinar o queixo e sair dali pisando firme.

Lily levantou os olhos ao céu e pediu paciência, porque se pedisse força...

-Uma hora e eu vazo. De verdade.

XxX

Exatamente duas horas depois Lily até que estava se divertindo. Não sabia que as tias Beth e Nina estariam ali, mas felizmente elas estavam. Então Lily acabou ficando um pouco mais do que planejava. E, como tia Beth não achava que leis tinham sido escritas para serem seguidas, conseguiu desviar alguns screwdrivers, então ela estava um pouquinho, mas só um pouquinho, zonza.

-Lily, você não vai dormir no balcão né?

A ruiva sentou-se reta ao ouvir a voz de tia Nina. Só então percebeu que ela estivera quase dormindo.

-Eu acho melhor eu ir pra casa... –falou sem graça.

-Boa ideia. –Beth acatou –Eu vou chamar um taxi pra você, ok?

Lily apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Eu vou buscar um copo de água. –Nina falou, levemente preocupada –Se te mandarmos para casa ruim seu pai mata nós duas.

Assim que as duas saíram de vista Lily deixou a cabeça cair sobre o balcão mais uma vez. Ela ia fechar os olhos só um pouquinho, não ia nem dormir...

-Você está bem ai, aberração?

Lily levantou a cabeça minimamente e viu Petunia parada ao seu lado, olhando-a com... Preocupação?

-To. –a ruiva falou –Só meio zonza e cansada.

-Eu vi a tia Beth te dando os screwdrivers. –ela suspirou –Você devia ter parado no segundo.

-Eu não parei? –Lily perguntou confusa.

Petunia revirou os olhos.

-Não. Você parou no quinto.

As duas ficaram em silêncio lado a lado por alguns segundos, até que Lily teve que falar alguma coisa.

-Por que você não está com as suas amigas?

Petunia esticou as costas até o máximo.

-Se você não quer que eu fique aqui...

-Não foi isso o que eu disse. –Lily falou, sentando-se melhor –Eu só perguntei.

Petunia fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão.

-Elas estão todas bêbadas e apostando quem consegue xavecar o barman. Eu não queria atrapalhar.

-Faz sentido... –Lily falou solene.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio.

-Você acha... –Petunia parou e mordiscou o lábio inferior –Você acha que eu estou fazendo uma loucura? –ela perguntou de repente –Que eu sou muito nova para casar?

Lily olhou em choque.

-Eu achei que você queria casar.

-Eu quero! –Petunia protestou –Eu amo o Vernon e não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ele. Eu sei que você e a mamãe não entendem, porque ele não é lindo como o seu mocinho. –ela revirou os olhos –Mas não foi por isso que eu escolhi o Vernon. Quando eu estou com ele... –um suspiro –O mundo parece melhor.

-Então por que você está com dúvidas? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-E se ele cansar de mim? Eu não tenho nada de interessante, eu nunca vou ter um emprego fantástico, o máximo que eu vou ser vai ser dona de casa. –adicionou com um certo humor ácido –Eu não sou bonita como a mamãe... Ou você.

Lily sentiu o coração apertar. Ela e Petunia podiam não estar em bons termos há muito tempo, mas a ruiva ainda se prendia as memórias do passado, quando as duas eram melhores amigas. E mesmo que as duas brigassem feito cão e gato hoje em dia, não queria ver sua irmã mal. Petunia podia ser um pé no saco, mas, por algum motivo idiota, Lily a amava mesmo assim.

-Tuney... –Lily esticou a mão e tocou a da irmã –Você ama o Vernon?

-Claro que sim!

-E ele te ama?

Um sorriso bobo enfeitou o rosto de Petunia.

-Ama. –ela falou com certeza.

-Então vai dar tudo certo. –Lily assegurou –Amor é tudo o que é preciso, Petunia.

Nossa, agora estava começando a falar com James! Daqui a pouco ia começar a dar aqueles sorrisos irritantes de canto de lábio e a bagunçar os cabelos!

-Lily... –a ruiva olhou para a irmã –Obrigada. De verdade.

Petunia segurou a mão de Lily e, em troca, a ruiva apertou-a de forma asseguradora.

-Petty, Petty, venha aqui! –uma das amigas oxigenadas de Petunia gritou.

A garota revirou os olhos.

-Já vou, já vou. –virou-se para Lily –Volte pra casa com cuidado.

-Pode deixar.

Lily viu a irmã se afastar com um sorriso no rosto. Logo depois Beth e Nina se aproximaram.

-Aqui está, querida. –Nina entregou um copo com água para Lily –Toma um golão e dai vai para casa.

Lily aceitou o copo e tomou a agua.

-Demorou mesmo tudo isso para conseguir água e um taxi? –perguntou desconfiada.

Beth e Nina tinham sorrisos contentes no rosto.

-Não. –elas responderam juntas.

XxX

Tia Beth informou a Lily que todo bêbado pensa que está sendo silencioso, quando na verdade parece um cavalo trotando, então era melhor Lily tirar o sapato antes de entrar em casa, para não acordar os pais.

Quando Lily indicou que não estava bêbada, tia Beth a informou que todo bêbado pensa isso também.

Vencida por todos os lados Lily tirou os sapatos antes de entrar em casa. O andar de baixo estava escuro, então seus pais e James deviam ter ido para os quartos.

Ela subiu as escadas na ponta dos pés e viu a luz debaixo da porta do quarto dos pais acesa.

-Mãe, pai, cheguei. –avisou.

-Ok, moranguinho. –veio a resposta de Monica –Se divertiu?

-Sim, senhora. –ela falou, esperando que não soasse embriagada.

-Bom. Agora vai dormir antes que seu pai perceba que você andou bebendo, mocinha.

Droga! Monica não deixava nada escapar!

Desistindo totalmente de ser discreta, a ruiva entrou no próprio quarto e encontrou James lendo um livro deitado na cama.

-Ei, você demorou. –ele falou com um sorriso.

Lily suspirou, deixou bolsa e sapatos no chão de qualquer jeito, marchou até a cama e praticamente se jogou em cima de James.

-Ei! –ele riu, colocando o livro de lado e se arrumando na cama, de forma que pudesse passar um dos braços pela cintura de Lily.

A ruiva observou-o atentamente, de onde ele estava deitado e ela posicionada sobre ele.

-Você está bêbada. –ele constatou com um enorme sorriso divertido.

-Não. –ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente, o que fez James rir.

-Mas você bebeu. –ele provocou.

-Só um pouquinho. –ela falou, enrugando o nariz e posicionando o dedo indicador e o dedão a pouca distância um do outro.

-Só um pouquinho? –James repetiu, imitando-a.

-U-hum. –ela assentiu, então olhou para ele –Eu acho que nós devíamos nos beijar. –declarou, então pareceu confusa –Por que você não está me beijando?

James riu de novo.

-Eu não vou me aproveitar de você desse jeito. –ele falou sorrindo, mas sincero.

-Ah ta. –a voz dela era de profundo entendimento, mas então... –Posso me aproveitar de você então? Só um pouquinho?

James explodiu em risadas e abraçou-a.

-Melhor você dormir, Lily. Amanhã eu deixo você se aproveitar de mim. –prometeu.

-Ok, então. –Mas se ele respondeu Lily nunca soube, porque no instante seguinte ela apagou.

XxX

Lily não queria levantar da cama, queria dormir o resto do dia. Mas havia algo chamando por ela... E tinha certeza que esse algo cheirava a chocolate quente.

A ruiva levantou a cabeça do travesseiro e deu de cara com James sentado ao seu lado na cama, segurando uma caneca e com um sorriso de divertimento absurdamente grande.

-Bom dia, raio de sol. –ele falou.

Lily sentou-se na cama e jogou um olhar desconfiado a ele.

-Bom dia. Que alegria é essa?

-Você chegou toda alegrinha ontem. -Ele passou a caneca para ela –Ta com dor de cabeça?

-Eu não bebi tanto assim. –revirou os olhos.

-Ah então você lembra que queria abusar "só um pouquinho" de mim? –ele provocou.

Lily corou com um tomate, mas optou pela sinceridade.

-Sim. –falou relutante.

James riu e inclinou-se para beija-la.

-Não se preocupe, meu amor. –falou contra boca dela –Hoje eu deixo você abusar um montão de mim.

Lily sentiu seu rosto ficar ainda mais quente, mas dessa vez não era só de vergonha.

-Mas vai ter que ser depois do casamento. –ele continuou.

Casamento? Mas de que casamento ele estava...

-Merlin! O casamento! –Lily levantou-se correndo e acabou derrubando chocolate na cama –Ah droga.

-Lily, calma! –James pediu rindo –Ainda são nove da manhã, por isso eu vim te acordar. Você tem vinte minutos para ficar pronta pra ir arrumar o cabelo, de acordo com a sua mãe.

-OK. Ok... –ela respirou fundou –Eu só vou limpar isso...

-Deixa comigo. –James garantiu –Vai la ficar mais linda que o normal. –brincou.

Lily riu. Ela colocou a caneca sobre seu criado mudo e abraçou James.

-Você é meu herói.

-Ah! –ele falou batendo os cílios –Assim você me deixa sem graça. Mas eu acho, que como herói, eu mereço um beijo.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas quando a boca de James tocou a sua até o tempo parou.

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai está! Próximo capítulo tem casamento!**

**REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**B-jão**


	9. O Casamento

**N/A: Eu sei, eu sei, eu demorei T.T Mas juro que não foi de propósito, nunca é! hahahaha**

**Ai está o penúltimo capítulo da nossa trama! Muito obrigada por todos os comentários! Espero que voces curtam esse tambem! E falando em curtir... Lembrem de curtir minha página no face: Madame Baggio! Atualizações e novidades sempre por la!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 9: O Casamento**

Lily respirou fundo e tentou conter sua irritação com as outras madrinhas. Elas não paravam de falar ao mesmo tempo, fazendo uma barulheira muito semelhante a de galinhas no galinheiro. E não ajudava muito que Petunia resolvera ter um chilique de ultima hora referente a... Bom, Lily não tinha certeza sobre o que o chilique era exatamente, mas suspeitava que fosse a vida humana em geral.

-E eu estou gorda nesse vestido! –Petunia declarou gritando –Por que nenhuma de vocês me falou que eu fico gorda nesse vestido?

-Mas Petty, você não está gorda! –Meg, uma das madrinhas, falou quase em pânico.

-E essa maquiagem? Que usa prata num casamento durante o dia? –a noiva maluca continuou.

-Você, pelo jeito. –Jessie, a outra madrinha, falou de forma seca.

Essas imbecis não estavam ajudando em nada e as outras três madrinhas, que não paravam de falar, muito menos. Então Lily teve que tomar uma atitude.

A ruiva marchou até a irmã, segurou-a pelo rosto, com cuidado para não manchar maquiagem ou estragar cabelo, e fez Petunia olhar em seus olhos.

-Petunia, você está linda. Vernon não vai acreditar na sorte que teve ao escolher você para casar. O casamento vai estar ótimo, a decoração está incrível! –ela falou de forma veemente –Agora respira fundo e segura as pontas ai, porque nós temos que entrar antes que todos achem que você mudou de ideia.

Petunia fechou os olhos e inalou profundamente.

-Ok. Ok. –ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para Lily –Eu estava precisando disso.

Lily sorriu de volta para Petunia.

-Pronta? –perguntou.

-Pronta. –sua irmã respondeu.

Lily colocou a cabeça para fora da salinha onde elas estavam esperando e chamou Monica.

-Ela está pronta.

-Finalmente. –a ruiva mais velha revirou os olhos –Façam a filinha das virgens e se preparem.

Lily revirou os olhos dessa vez.

-Façam a fila, meninas.

As madrinhas e Petunia tomaram posições, com a noiva por último.

-Jessica, a Lily vai ser a primeira. –ela declarou.

-Mas... Mas... –Jessie parecia perdida –Eu ia ser a primeira!

-Ia, não vai mais. –Petunia bufou –Vamos logo. Lily, vai pra frente.

Lily segurou o riso e foi para a frente da fila, enquanto ouvia Jessie resmungando.

A ruiva passou a mão pelo vestido, que no fim não era abóbora, mas azul celeste. Monica lhe dissera que Petunia mudara a cor quase que de última hora. O desenho era bem simples, mas a cor ficava muito bonita em Lily. Bem melhor que abóbora com certeza.

-OK, queridas, tia Monica vai avisar que vocês estão prontas. –Monica falou –Moranguinho, você entra quando a música começar.

Lily fez que sim com a cabeça e Monica saiu dali. As mulheres seguiram em uma fila silenciosa até a porta que levaria ao altar. Um minuto depois Anthony saiu por ela.

-Você está linda, Lily. –ele falou para sua caçula, então virou-se para as outras madrinhas –Vocês também estão lindas, senhoritas.

Lily bufou com as risadinhas de colegiais que as encalhadas soltaram.

-E você, Petunia... –Anthony suspirou –Parece uma princesa. Eu nunca te vi mais bonita ou radiante. –ele deu um beijo na testa de sua filha mais velha –Eu não tenho certeza se quero te entregar para um homem.

Petunia deu uma risada chorosa.

-Pai...

-Só se lembre que eu sempre vou ser o homem que mais vai te amar, pode ser?

Era impressão de Lily ou a voz de Anthony também estava embargada?

Com um sorriso no rosto Lily esperou as primeiras notas da música atravessarem a porta.

Petunia decidira que ao invés de entrar ao som da marcha nupcial ela queria "All I ask of you", do Fantasma da Ópera, tocado em violino. Lily gostava da ideia.

A porta se abriu e Lily entrou puxando a fila, rezando para não cair no chão, ja que todos os olhos pareciam estar nela. E foi passando pela primeira fila que seu olhar cruzou com o de James.

O maroto estava ali parado, com Monica ao seu lado, vestido no terno que compraram, os cabelos na mesma bagunça de sempre. O sorriso no seu rosto era gigante e só de te-lo ali, Lily sentiu-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Trocou um sorriso com ele ao passar e o viu formar a frase "você está linda" só movendo a boca.

Logo as madrinhas e padrinhos estavam em posição, Anthony entregara Petunia a Vernon e o casamento pôde começar.

Lily viu a mão de sua irmã tremer, embora seu sorriso fosse radiante. Viu Monica chorando a cerimonia toda, segurando a mão do marido. Ela mesma derrubou várias lágrimas. James prestou atenção em toda a cerimonia, com um interesse curioso, mas os olhos castanhos dele sempre voltavam para ela.

A ruiva sentiu um aperto no peito. O casamento era hoje, amanhã eles estariam de volta a Hogwarts e tudo estaria terminado. Não acordaria mais ao lado dele nas manhãs, não teriam todo o tempo do mundo um para o outro. Não teriam mais um ao outro.

Lily engoliu em seco. Nessa hora percebeu que James a olhava de forma preocupada. Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça, como se perguntasse qual era o problema. Mas Lily não saberia explicar, porque nem ela entendia onde tudo tinha dado errado.

Por que de repente ficar longe de James Potter parecia um sacrifico, quando antes sempre fora tão fácil?

xXx

-Vou te contar, ruiva, que família emotiva! –James falou –Eu achei que sua mãe estava triste com o casamento de tanto que ela chorou! E sua irmã também chorou bastante no final, eu achei que ela já estava arrependida. E você não ficou nada atrás.

Lily estreitou os olhos.

-Você é um insensível, James Potter! –ela declarou irritada –Toda mulher chora em casamento.

-Chorar é uma coisa. Alagar a igreja é outra. –ele informou.

Lily deu um tapa no ombro dele.

-Imbecil. –ela resmungou –Nós somos um pouquinho emotivas e dai?

James arqueou a sobrancelha na parte do "pouco". Lily acabou não resistindo e rindo.

-Ok, talvez a gente exagere um pouco, mas não é sempre que alguém casa na família. –ela suspirou.

James riu baixinho e Lily sentiu a vibração da risada contra seu rosto, já que tinha a bochecha apoiada no peito de James enquanto os dois dançavam.

Casamentos eram coisas cansativas, Lily decidiu. Depois da cerimônia, eles tiveram que tirar milhares de fotos na igreja, no jardim, na recepção... Enfim. Fora um verdadeiro tédio! Lily ficou profundamente agradecida quando James viera resgata-la. Mas mudara de ideia no momento em que ele a arrastara para a pista de dança.

O que tinha querido mesmo era sentar e descansar, beber alguma coisa. Tinha que ser James para achar que ela queria dançar depois de tanto tempo em pé! Mas... Até que era bom.

Dançar com James era bom, como tudo com James era bom. Ele cheirava bem, sua voz era gostosa de ouvir, suas mãos eram gentis quando tocavam nela, sem serem super-protetoras.

Então ela aceitou dançar, mas só um pouquinho por queria mesmo sentar. A sandália de salto estava começando a incomodar muito.

-Vem, vamos sentar, antes que você durma de pé. –James brincou.

Lily nem tinha percebido que fechara os olhos.

-Vamos. Eu quero beber alguma coisa.

-Só se for o mesmo que você bebeu ontem. –James falou com um sorriso maroto –Eu até deixo você realmente abusar de mim dessa vez.

Lily soltou um gemido sofrido.

-Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso né? –ela adivinhou.

-Nunquinha. –ele prometeu divertido.

Mas ela acabou rindo, porque convenhamos, embora tivesse sido vergonhoso para ela, devia ter sido muito engraçado para ele.

Os dois sentaram-se em uma mesa um pouco mais afastada e Lily deixou-se observar o resto da festa. Algumas pessoas ja se aventuravam na pista de dança, inclusive o casal Evans. Lily sorriu ao ver a mãe forçar o pai a dançar. Anthony e Monica eram a prova viva de que os opostos se atraíam e se completavam. Não conseguia imaginar um casal mais bonito em todo o mundo.

-Eu vou ter que caçar um garçom. -James declarou bufando -Eles parecem ter esquecido desse lado do salão.

-James, eu não vou morrer de sede. -Lily falou -Eu posso esperar até que alguém resolva aparecer.

-Não, não. -o moreno declarou distraidamente -Eu já volto.

E antes que Lily pudesse protestar James ja se levantara e saíra em direção desconhecida. Lily revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu guardar o sorriso.

Aproveitou que todos estavam ocupados em outras coisas e tirou os sapatos. A sandália que Petúnia escolhera era linda, mas absurdamente desconfortável. Feliz de ter os pés livre, mexeu os dedos e colocou os pés sobre uma cadeira, soltando um suspiro feliz.

-Que falta de classe, Lilian!

Lily respirou fundo e recitou todas as coisas que poderiam acontecer se ela lançasse um feitiço na tia-avó.

-Oi para você também, tia Martha. -ela falou, sem sequer olhar na direção da tia.

-Tire os pés da cadeira agora mesmo! -a mulher falou -E fique reta! Ja não basta ter puxado a cor da sua mãe, ainda tem que puxar a falta de educação.

Lily sentiu o sangue ferver ao ouvir aquela mulher falar de sua mãe.

-E por que você não está fazendo social com os convidados? -Martha continuou.

-Porque o casamento não é meu. -Lily falou por entre os dentes.

-Claro que não é. Quem iria querer casar com uma menina mal educada como você? -Martha cutucou -Mas é o casamento da sua irmã e o mínimo que você poderia fazer é ser agradável com a nova família dela.

-Pra que? Eles não fazem a mínima questão de serem agradáveis comigo. -ela rebateu.

-Até nisso você é igualzinha a sua mãe! -Martha esbravejou -Agindo como se fosse superior a todo o resto, quando ela tem sorte de ter conseguido enrolar Anthony com aquela conversa mole de gravidez acidental.

Ah não! Isso ja era demais.

-Você não se atreva a falar assim da minha mãe! -Lily falou levantando-se.

-Eu falou daquela mulherzinha como eu bem entender. -Martha falou com desdém.

-O que está acontecendo?

Lily pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz de Petúnia se aproximando.

-Oh Petty! –Martha falou, levemente alarmada –Essa sua irmã, que como sempre...

-Eu estou falando do que você falou, Martha. –Petunia falou de forma irritada –Do que você chamou minha mãe?

A mulher gaguejou.

-Ora, Petty, não é nenhum segredo que muitas mulheres usam esse golpe...

-"Esse golpe"? É disso que você está me chamando? "Esse golpe"? Porque caso você não se lembre, eu nasci primeiro. –ela falou irritada.

-Não, não, querida! –Martha apressou-se em dizer –Você é uma preciosidade para essa família, sua mãe por outro lado...

-Eu não acredito que você tem a cara de pau de falar mal da minha mãe na minha frente! –Petunia esbravejou.

-Petunia, não precisa agir assim! –a mulher falou.

-Ah precisa sim! –Lily se intrometeu na conversa. -Você não sabe fazer outra coisa a não ser falar mal da nossa mãe! Pelo menos ela não é uma solteirona amarga, como você!

-Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? –tio Josh perguntou se aproximando –As vozes de vocês três estão começando a ficar meio altas.

Petunia comprimiu os lábios e respirou fundo.

-Tia Martha está cansada e precisa ir embora. –ela declarou –Você a levaria para casa, tio Josh?

O queixo da mulher despencou e Lily teve que lutar contra um sorriso.

-Petunia...

-Acho que você já disse o bastante por hoje. –a noiva avisou –É melhor você ir embora.

Josh olhou de uma para a outra e pareceu achar melhor ouvir o aviso na voz de Petunia.

-Vamos, mãe. Eu te levo embora.

A mulher pareceu se dar por vencida, mas ainda empinou o queixo, antes de seguir o filho para fora.

Lily desabou na cadeira assim que viu os dois se afastarem.

-Desculpa por isso. -pediu.

-A culpa não foi sua. -Petunia falou, sua voz ainda irritada -Quando eu ouvi ela chamando mamãe de "mulherzinha" eu quase meti minha mão na cara dela.

Lily riu baixinho.

-E você? -Petunia virou-se irritada para ela -Como ela chama nossa mãe dessas coisas e você nunca fez nada?

Lily olhou em choque para a irmã.

-Petunia! Você queria que eu fizesse o que? -perguntou indignada -Batesse numa mulher de oitenta anos?

-Claro que não! Mas nunca passou pela sua cabeça contar para o papai?

-Tia Martha é a tia preferida dele. Como você acha que se sentiria se soubesse disso?

-Bom, se ela chama a mamãe de mulherzinha, então ela não pode mais ser a tia preferida, você não acha? -sugeriu irônica -E por que você não falou para outra pessoa? Você poderia ter me contado!

-Eu não achei que você ia...

-O que? Acreditar em você? Por Deus, Lily, ela também é minha mãe, sabia? -Petunia bufou, jogando-se na cadeira ao lado de Lily.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

-Você vai amassar seu vestido. -Lily falou de forma fraca.

Petunia deu de ombros.

-Todas as fotos ja foram tiradas. Só falta dançar a valsa com papai e Vernon. Um pouco de amassado no vestido não vai me matar. -ela falou com uma calma que surpreendeu Lily.

Elas ficaram mais um pouco em silêncio, até Petunia suspirar.

-Sabe, Lily... Eu... Eu sei que eu não fui uma boa irmã nos últimos... Sei la, 6 anos? Mas... Não é que eu não goste de você. Eu só acho que, de algum jeito, nós fomos parar em mundos diferentes. -outro suspiro -É como se eu não pudesse mais te alcançar. Você fala de matérias que eu não conheço, bandas que eu nunca ouvi e coisas que eu provavelmente nunca vou ver.

Lily olhou para Petunia como se a visse pela primeira vez em anos. Nunca pensara por esse lado. Sempre achara que Petunia estava sendo mesquinha e invejosa, e de certa forma devia estar sendo mesmo, mas nunca considerara a possibilidade de que ela não sabia mais o que conversar com sua irmã caçula.

Lily pensou em todas as vezes que voltou para casa desde que entrara em Hogwarts. Estivera tão feliz com o novo mundo para o qual entrara, que só queria falar disso, queria que seus pais e sua irmã soubessem cada detalhe daquele lugar incrível e mágico onde estava. Nunca pensou que eles pudessem se sentir excluídos dele. Nunca parou para pensar que as piadas as vezes não faziam sentido para eles, que as histórias tinham que ser explicadas com muito mais cuidado.

-Eu sei que não justifica... –Petunia continuou –E admito que mais de uma vez eu tive inveja de você, mas... A única coisa que eu realmente quero, Lily, é minha irmã caçula de volta. –ela olhou para a ruiva –Você acha que tem como?

Lily sentiu as lágrimas preencherem seus olhos e sua garganta secar, mas não era hora de chorar. Ainda.

-Claro que tem.

Ok, agora era a hora de chorar, pelo menos Petunia não estava atrás, com lágrimas grossas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. As duas se abraçaram pela primeira vez desde que Lily fora para Hogwarts e foi ótimo.

-Ok, acho que eu destruí minha maquiagem. –Petunia falou numa risada chorosa.

Lily afastou a irmã levemente e fingiu analisar seu rosto.

-Você continua linda. –falou sincera.

Petunia revirou os olhos.

-Eu vou no banheiro retocar a maquiagem. –ela declarou –Cade seu namorado?

Lily finalmente percebeu que James estava demorando um pouco demais para voltar com uma bebida.

-Deve estar por ai conversando com alguém. –ela falou por fim –Se passando por bom moço, daquele jeito que só ele sabe.

-Você até me ofende falando assim, senhorita Evans. –uma voz declarou atrás dela –Eu sou o bom moço dessa relação. Afinal eu não tento abusar de pessoas enquanto elas estão inocentemente deitadas em suas camas.

Lily estreitou os olhos e virou-se para encarar James, que estava parado com um sorriso inocente no rosto e duas bebidas.

-Potter, eu estou te avisando...

Petunia riu.

-Eu vou deixar os dois a sós. –declarou se levantando –Vejo vocês depois.

Assim que Petunia saiu James sentou-se na cadeira e ofereceu o copo a Lily.

-Que bom que vocês duas se acertaram. –falou sincero –Por um momento eu achei que ia ter que vir aqui mandar a múmia da sua tia de volta para o sarcófago de onde ela saiu.

-James! –Lily falou, mas estava rindo –Então você viu tudo, foi?

-Foi. –afirmou –Eu estava quase vindo interferir, quando sua irmã chegou. Eu fiquei meio preocupado que as duas fossem se juntar contra você, mas no fim deu tudo certo né?

-Deu. Obrigada por ter dado espaço.

-De nada. Mas eu aceito agradecimentos em forma de beijos também. –um sorriso maroto –E de acordo com meus cálculos você está me devendo alguns, fora um "abuso" que eu fui prometido e ainda não sofri.

Lily caiu na risada, porque era impossível resistir quando James falava essas coisas.

-Eu abuso de você mais tarde. –prometeu, embora tivesse saído mais entre risadas, do que como uma promessa sexy –Quando estivermos em casa.

-Eu vou cobrar. –ele informou, fingindo-se de sério.

E por isso Lily teve que beija-lo.

XxX

Algum tempo depois, quando o jantar já tinha terminado e a maioria dos convidados estava bêbada e dançando, Lily estava na pista com seu avô. Já dançara com o pai, com tio Josh, que voltara depois de levar Martha embora, e dançara mil vezes com James. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

Essa era a última noite deles juntos. Claro que Lily já sabia disso, mas parecia que só agora estava realmente entendendo o que isso queria dizer: não ia mais acordar abraçada com James, não teria mais a companhia dele durante o dia, não ia mais beijar James...

Sabia com toda a certeza que assim que chegassem em Hogwarts tudo seria diferente de novo. Ele voltaria a ser um babaca e ela uma estraga-prazeres e eles voltariam a se odiar. O que era bom, se pensasse com clareza, afinal nunca durariam na escola, não com os amigos em volta, pressão dos estudos. James era muito irresponsável e ela era responsável até demais.

O certo era aproveitar essa última noite que tinham juntos e deixar o amanhã para amanhã.

Queria poder ficar nessa bolha que haviam criado, onde os dias eram preguiçosos e não tinha ninguém para atrapalha-los, onde não havia expectativa sobre quem deveriam ser. Se bem que até isso era uma mentira, não? Já que seus pais esperavam coisas que não eram verdade, até a relação que tinham agora era uma mentira.

Quando as coisas tinham ficado tão complicadas? Nunca deveria ter pedido para James fingir ser seu namorado, essa era a verdade. Devia ter percebido desde o começo que não ia dar certo. Os sentimentos dele eram tão diferentes dos dela... Certo?

-Olha, magrela, seu mocinho está vindo te roubar de novo. –vovô John falou com um sorriso –Esse daí é pra casar, viu?

-Vô... –Lily revirou os olhos –Eu sou muito nova para casar.

-Ninguém disse que tem que ser agora. –o vô falou –Vocês jovens tem muita pressa. No meu tempo havia um longo período de noivado, antes de qualquer casamento, sabia?

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Tipo seus longos quatro meses de noivado? –ela provocou sorrindo.

O avô pareceu sem graça.

-Na época pareceu uma eternidade. –ele defendeu –Além do mais foi sua vó quem quis acelerar o casamento. Mas não diga que eu disse isso. –ele pediu em voz baixa.

-Pode deixar, vô. –Lily falou rindo.

Nessa hora James chegou perto deles.

-Posso roubar a ruiva, John? –perguntou com um sorriso.

-Claro que sim, meu menino. –John falou sorrindo –Tem um lago atrás do salão, por que vocês dois não vão passear la?

-Eu acho uma ótima ideia. –James declarou.

-Nada de se aproveitar do escurinho, ouviu? –o homem avisou sério.

-Eu nem sonharia, senhor Evans. –James falo, absolutamente sério também.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Como se alguém fosse acreditar nisso. –ela falou irônica.

James jogou um olhar escandalizado para Lily.

-Lily Evans! Eu só quero lembrar que nesse relacionamento quem quer abusar de quem é, na verdade...

Lily agarrou a mão de James e saiu puxando-o.

-Até mais, vô! –chamou por sobre o ombro, levando James para fora.

O moreno seguiu-a rindo divertido.

-Ah Lily, você não achou que eu ia mesmo completar aquela frase né? –ele perguntou com falsa inocência.

-Quem não te conhece que te compre, James Potter. –ela falou –A gente vai mesmo passear no lago?

-Sim, senhorita. –James ofereceu o braço que ela aceitou –Seu avô na verdade leu minha mente. Eu já tinha visto o lago mais cedo, quando chegamos. Tem um banco para sentar e a gente pode ficar vendo o céu. É bem bonito.

Lily olhou chocado para James.

-Que... Romântico.

-E escuro, querida. Dá pra eu me aproveitar de você, você de mim...

Lily deu um tapa no ombro de James, mas estava rindo, enquanto os dois caminhavam pela grama. Os sapatos dela tinham ficado embaixo da mesa há muito tempo, então agora sentia a grama úmida sob seus dedos.

Os dois andaram em silêncio, de braços dados, até o banco. Sentaram-se sem dizer nada, Lily colocando os pés pra cima e apoiando a cabeça no ombro de James. Ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela e puxou-a para mais perto e Lily foi sem reclamar, afundando-se no calor dele.

O tempo pareceu parar. Lily não saberia dizer quantos minutos ou horas passaram, enquanto os dois ficavam abraçados e de mãos dadas ali, olhando o céu, sem dizer nada. Eram as últimas horas deles ali, tudo estava para acabar.

Lily já tinha se conformado com isso. Sabia que não ia dar certo em Hogwarts, não tinha como. O bom era que James entendia, por mais que quisesse o contrário, que ele quisesse os dois juntos. Tinha sido cruel da parte dela faze-lo passar por isso, Lily reconhecia agora, mas pelo menos logo James estaria livre dela.

-Eu não quero que isso termine aqui e agora. –as palavras rasgaram o silêncio e praticamente pararam o coração de Lily.

-James, não. Não faça isso. –ela murmurou sem se mexer.

-Lily, me escuta... –ele começou, tentando afastar-se, muito provavelmente para olha-la nos olhos.

Mas Lily não podia olhar nos olhos dele. Não agora.

-Não, me escuta _você_! –ela falou, abraçando James de uma forma que ele não podia se mexer –Essas são as últimas horas que temos para aproveitar isso que está acontecendo. Amanhã é de volta para a realidade...

-Isso não significa que tem que terminar hoje, Lily! –James retrucou, finalmente conseguindo se afastar e virar-se para encara-la –Significa que pode continuar, que nós podemos...

-Não! –Lily cortou –Não podemos nada, James. Em Hogwarts vai ser diferente, não vai dar certo!

-Por que não? –ele rebateu, começando a ficar irritado –Por que você não quer que dê certo?

-Não! Porque la somos duas pessoas diferentes! Você é o cara super popular, eu sou a nerd! –ela argumentou, começando a ficar irritada com as negativas James. Será que ele não via que era melhor assim? –Você tem seus amigos, eu tenho os meus. Nós não andamos nos mesmos círculos.

-Isso é esteira e você sabe disso! –ele explodiu se levantando –Você está só arrumando desculpas porque você está com medo! Medo de admitir que pode dar certo. E medo de que não dê!

-Bom, existe a possibilidade, não existe? –ela retrucou furiosa.

-Claro que sim, Lily! Nada nessa vida é certeza! Não tem como a gente saber se vai dar certo se a gente não tentar!

-E se eu não quiser tentar?!

Esse era um daqueles momentos em que você termina uma frase, já se arrependendo de tê-la dito. Mas Lily sabia, por experiência própria, por todas as suas brigas com Petunia, que não adiantava desejar voltar no tempo: o que estava dito, estava dito.

O silêncio foi sufocante, até James quebra-lo, então foi pior.

-Então você é uma covarde, Lily. –James falou com simplicidade -E eu nunca achei que diria isso.

O que ela podia responder? Nada, porque provavelmente era verdade. Estava sendo covarde, mas mesmo reconhecendo isso ainda lhe faltava coragem para tentar, para arriscar.

O silêncio se arrastou, até que James suspirou e aparatou, deixando Lily sozinha na noite.

Ela tentou por um bom tempo, mas no fim as lágrimas escorreram mesmo assim.

**XxX**

**N/A: Avisos importantes:**

**1-****Por favor, não matem a Lily, eu preciso dela viva para o último capítulo! ****Sim, próximo capítulo será o último. **

****2- eu resolvi fazer uma interpretação livre da história das irmãs Evans. Petunia volta a aceitar Lily como bruxa, só para a irmã acabar morrendo justamente por ser bruxa, o que a deixou amarga e ressentida com o mundo bruxo. Achei que fazia sentido.**  
><strong>

****E querem noticias extraordinárias? ****

**Sabe quem está voltando? O quinteto mais venenoso de Hogwarts! As Damas voltarão em breve! Agaurdem!**

**REVIEWS!**

**B-jão**


	10. Feliz Agora

**N/A: Depois de muita enrolação da minha parte... Finalmente estamos aqui!**

**Mil perdões por toda a demora! Eu só quero dizer que voces foram (como sempre sempre) maravilhosos! A BOD foi uma delicinha de escrever e vocês foram muito queridos o tempo todo!**

**Então ai está! Espero que vocês gostem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Feliz Agora<strong>

Depois de chorar, Lily respirou fundo e voltou para a festa. Disse que estava cansada e tinha que voltar para a escola no dia seguinte, então estava indo embora.

Quando perguntavam por James ela dizia que ele já tinha ido, mas que sim, mandaria beijos para ele. A única pessoa que não acreditou nisso foi Petunia.

-Você está bem? –ela perguntou quando Lily foi despedir-se dela –Você está com cara de quem chorou.

Lily soltou um suspiro.

-Eu e o James brigamos. –admitiu –Por isso ele foi embora.

Petunia estreitou os olhos.

-E ele te fez chorar? Deixa ele comigo, Lily, eu vou...

-Não, não! –Lily cortou a irmã –Eu estou chorando porque a culpa é minha. E eu não sei como concertar a nossa relação.

Petunia olhou para a irmã com preocupação, mas com entendimento também.

-Uma pessoa muito especial me disse hoje que amor é tudo o que é preciso. –ela deu um pequeno sorriso –Se você ama o James tudo vai dar certo.

-Eu sou nova demais para amar alguém assim, Tuney. –Lily falou baixo.

Esclarecimento iluminou todo o rosto de Petunia.

-Então esse é o problema, não é Lily? –ela falou suavemente -Você está tirando do alcance do James a parte sua que ele mais quer: seu coração. Amor não tem a ver com idade ou com o que a gente pensa que é. Amor é aquela coisa sem explicação, que me faz ouvir longas conversas sobre o trabalho do Vernon e que faz nossos pais terem discussões bestas só para poderem fazer as pazes depois. Amor não faz sentido, Lily. Não tem que fazer.

Lily olhou para a irmã em choque, não pela primeira vez naquela noite.

-Eu não sei se eu amo o James, Petunia. –ela falou por fim.

-Eu acho que você ama sim. Mas está com medo de admitir. –a mais velha falou –Você acha que isso vai mudar quem você é, que vai te fazer perder o controle.

-E não é? –Lily desafiou.

-Não. Quando dá certo, ter alguém que te ama te completa. Pergunta pra mamãe. –com isso dito as duas se abraçaram e Lily foi embora.

Aparatou na porta de sua casa, porque estava sim com medo de encarar James. No fim, não devia ter se dado ao trabalho: ele mudara-se para o quarto de visitas.

Lily jogou-se em sua cama e segurou a vontade de chorar mais. A culpa era toda sua e não sabia como resolver o problema! Estava certa, por que James não podia perceber isso?

Ela não era covarde, não estava com medo! Estava sendo... Sendo... Realista! Isso mesmo, era a única pessoa sendo realista ali.

Mas por que ninguém nunca lhe disse que a realidade doía tanto?

* * *

><p>Lily nunca dormiu tão mal em toda a sua vida. Ou não dormiu, como era o caso. Passou a noite rolando na cama e nas poucas vezes que conseguiu fechar os olhos via a cara que James fizera quando disse que não iam dar certo.<p>

Não levantou da cama, porque não queria descer as escadas e ver as perguntas nos olhos dos pais. Monica e Anthony iam perceber que alguma coisa estava errada, principalmente por James ter dormido no quarto de hóspedes.

Já eram oito da manhã e em uma hora teriam que voltar para Hogwarts. Mas não queria ir, não queria ver James, não queria acabar com tudo.

Ouviu uma batida na porta e sentou-se na cama. Seria James?

-Entra. –falou, esperando que não tivesse soado muito desesperada.

Mas para seu desapontamento foi Monica quem entrou no quarto.

-Posso falar com você um minuto, moranguinho? –ela pediu de forma suave.

-Claro, mãe. –Lily concluiu num suspiro.

Monica fechou a porta e veio sentar-se na cama de Lily ao seu lado.

-Você e o James brigaram?

-Foi. A Petunia contou?

-Só que vocês tinham ido embora porque alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Ela não me falou direito o que. –Monica falou –Fico feliz que vocês duas estejam se dando bem de novo.

-Eu também. –Lily falou com um pequeno sorriso.

-Você não quer me contar por que brigou com James? –Monica falou, voltando ao assunto original.

-Não. –Lily falou, embora fosse mentira.

Queria contar toda a verdade, queria que sua mãe lhe abraçasse e dissesse que tudo ia terminar bem! Estava cansada de mentir para todo mundo.

-Tem certeza? –Monica insistiu gentilmente.

E no fim foi isso que quebrou Lily.

-Ah mãe... –lágrimas grossas escorreram pelos olhos de Lily e ela contou a verdade, toda a verdade para sua mãe.

-Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... –Monica falou, dez minutos depois –Você pediu para um menino que você sabia que era louco por você fingir que era seu namorado, depois aceitou "ficar" com ele e depois dispensou o coitado porque ele quis que fosse verdade?

Lily torceu o nariz.

-Mãe, não precisa fazer eu me sentir pior. –ela falou –Eu sei que eu pisei na bola várias vezes.

-Começando por ter mentido para nós. –Monica falou.

-Mãe, você não está ajudando. –Lily falou num suspiro.

-Eu só estou tentando entender, Lily. –Monica falou de forma conciliatória –Eu não te criei para usar as pessoas desse jeito.

-Eu achei que o James não gostava mais de mim. –Lily falou de forma fraca –Mas mesmo assim... –outro suspiro –Eu devia ter parado. Quando eu percebi o que ele sentia, eu devia ter voltado atrás.

-Infelizmente agora é um pouco tarde para "deveria". O certo é acertar as coisas com ele. Abrir seu coração.

-E falar o que? Eu não mudei de opinião, nós não podemos ficar juntos.

-Lily Marie Evans! –Monica chamou escandalizada.

-Mãe, você não entende! –ela exclamou –Se eu namorar o James na escola vai ser um inferno! Todo mundo vai pensar que ele venceu e eu cedi e...

-Eu não entendo? –Monica repetiu -Lily, depois da primeira vez que eu e seu pai passamos uma noite juntos tinha gente trocando dinheiro nos corredores. Pessoas vinham perguntar se a gente tinha realmente feito "aquilo", pra poder cobrar o bolão que tinham feito na universidade.

-MÃE! Eu não quero saber disso! –Lily protestou.

-Mas é verdade. Você acha que eu não te entendo? Eu entendo perfeitamente. O medo da mudança, o medo de "perder". Por que você acha que eu perdi meses da minha vida negando que amava seu pai? –ela revirou os olhos –Nós dois éramos orgulhosos demais. Nenhum queria admitir que tinha se apaixonado.

-Eu não estou apaixonada. –Lily murmurou, mais para si mesmo.

-Eu não ligo que você minta para mim , Lily, mas não minta pra você. –Monica levantou –Eu não produzi, carreguei na barriga por nove meses, pari e criei uma covarde. Eu criei uma ruiva.

Monica deu um peteleco suave no nariz da filha.

-Café da manhã em dez minutos. Não atrase. –Monica parou na porta –E Lily?

-Hum?

-Eu sei que parece cruel da minha parte, mas um dia você vai agradecer. –com isso Monica saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

* * *

><p>No fim, Lily não teve muita escolha. Levantou da cama, penteou o cabelo e vestiu-se. Pensou no que falaria para James, para seus pais, trocou de ideia mil vezes e quando entrou na cozinha ainda não sabia o que ia dizer.<p>

Anthony estava fazendo panquecas com gotas de chocolate, as preferidas de Lily. Monica estava sentada na cadeira de sempre lendo o jornal. E James estava sentado comendo panqueca. Tudo no maior silêncio.

Lily tinha certeza que Monica contara ao seu pai a verdade. Não havia segredos entre os dois e Anthony não merecia ficar sem saber a verdade.

-Bom dia. –Lily falou, tentando sorrir.

Monica abaixou o jornal e sorriu para ela. James sequer tirou os olhos de seu prato.

-Bom dia, moranguinho. Venha sentar. –sua mãe falou.

Lily não deixou de perceber que sua mãe indicara a cadeira ao seu lado, a que geralmente era ocupada por Anthony. A ruiva sentou-se.

-Aqui está, moranguinho. –Anthony pôs um prato diante da filha e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

-Obrigada, pai. –Lily murmurou.

Ela arriscou um olhar na direção de James, mas o moreno continuava olhando fixamente para seu prato, embora não estivesse comendo.

Anthony e Monica pareceram ter uma discussão silenciosa e no fim o homem suspirou.

-Que horas o professor de vocês disse que a rede de flú seria religada? –ele quis saber.

-As nove. –James respondeu na hora –Dumbledore é muito pontual, então é melhor eu arrumar minhas coisas.

Ele levantou-se e saiu antes que alguém pudesse falar mais alguma coisa. Monica bufou.

-Bom trabalho, Anthony. –ela falou irônica.

Anthony lançou um olhar irritado a esposa.

-Sabe... –ele falou para Lily –Eu gosto do rapazinho. Se você tem que namorar... Bom, ele seria uma boa escolha.

Lily deu um sorriso fraco, mas não respondeu nada.

Pouco tempo depois estava ao lado de James, despedindo-se de seus pais. Sorriu levemente ao ver o maroto apertar a mão de seu pai e dar um daqueles abraços masculinos, com um braço só e tapas nas costas. Sua mãe abraçou James apertado e disse que ele podia voltar sempre que quisesse. Ele agradeceu, mas não falou que voltaria.

Monica então abraçou Lily.

-Se cuida, meu amor. Me escreva. –então falou mais baixo –Não fuja dele, por favor.

Lily respirou fundo e foi abraçar o pai.

-Tchau, moranguinho. Estuda bastante. –ele pediu –E não seja boba como sua mãe e eu fomos.

Merlin, todo mundo ia dar palpite na sua vida hoje? Ninguém ia cuidar da própria vida e entender que podia tomar suas decisões sozinha?

As nove em ponto o rosto sorridente do professor Dumbledore apareceu na lareira.

-Prontos, senhor Potter e senhorita Evans?

-Sim, professor. –Lily falou.

James fez um gesto para ela ir primeiro. Lily deu um último tchau para seus pais, pisou na lareira e, apesar de ter dito Hogwarts, pensou que não seria nada mal ir parar no Pólo Norte.

Claro que no fim foi parar no escritório de Dumbledore, que ofereceu a mão para ajuda-la a sair da lareira.

-Bom dia, senhorita Evans. Um prazer tê-la de volta. Como foi o casamento da sua irmã? –o bruxo perguntou com um sorriso gentil.

-Foi tudo bem, professor, obrigada. Minha mãe mandou isso para o senhor como agradecimento. –Lily tirou da bolsa o pote de 1kilo de Nutella que sua mãe comprara –Espero que o senhor goste.

Dumbledore aceitou o presente com curiosidade.

-Eu tenho certeza que vou gostar. Trouxas têm coisas maravilhosas. –ele falou.

James saiu da lareira, batendo as mãos na calça para tirar as cinzas.

-Ah senhor Potter. –Dumbledore sorriu para o rapaz –O que achou do seu tempo com os trouxas?

-Muito interessante, senhor. –James falou sincero –Será que poderíamos discutir a construção de um cinema aqui na escola?

Dumbledore pareceu pensar por um momento.

-Eu não vejo porque não. –ele disse por fim, então olhou para os dois –Eu creio que ambos se comportaram. –não era exatamente uma pergunta.

Lily sempre achou difícil esconder coisas do professor quando ele olhava diretamente para ela. Os olhos azuis, mesmo escondidos pelas lentes, pareciam ver até a alma das pessoas.

-Foi tudo bem, professor. –James respondeu por fim –Nada que não fosse esperado.

Só se fosse na cabeça dele. Porque pra Lily a maioria das coisas tinha saído do planejado.

Dumbledore olhou de um para o outro.

-Entendo. –falou, como se tivesse chegado a uma conclusão –Bom, os senhores estão dispensados. O café da manhã ainda está sendo servido. Não esqueçam de falar com seus professores amanhã para recuperar as matérias perdidas.

-Sim, senhor. –os dois falaram.

A descida das escadas foi em completo silêncio. Quando chegaram no corredor James sacou a varinha e diminuiu sua mala.

-Você não vai pra sala comunal? –Lily perguntou, por falta de saber o que falar.

James fez que não com a cabeça, guardando a mala em seu bolso.

-Os meninos devem estar no salão. Eu vou me encontrar com eles la. –deu de ombros, mas não olhou para ela.

Lily sentiu um aperto no peito. Então ia ser assim? Se bem que... De quem era a culpa né?

-Certo. –ela falou, olhando para os próprios pés. –Eu só queria... Obrigada por tudo. –ela falou –E desculpa por tudo.

Foi surpreendida pelo toque de James em seu rosto. Era um toque absurdamente gentil, ele só roçou o nó dos dedos na bochecha dela, mas foi o bastante para que Lily levantasse os olhos para ele.

A expressão no rosto de James era compreensiva e doce, o que só fez ela se sentir ainda pior.

-Eu te disse que sabia onde estava me metendo, Lily. –ele falou, então suspirou –Eu só lamento como acabou. –deixou sua mão cair –Tchau.

Lily viu James se afastar com a sensação de que o "tchau" dele fora mais um "adeus". Talvez fosse e ela teria merecido.

A ruiva praticamente se arrastou até a sala comunal Grifinória. Cada passo que dava parecia ecoar no seu coração. Ela estava se destruindo e era burra e orgulhosa demais para admitir isso. E dai que as pessoas iam falar e olhara? E dai que teriam apostas de quanto tempo os dois durariam juntos? E dai que várias meninas iam odiá-la por namorar o famoso James Potter?

Será que namorar alguem da reputação de James iria interferir com o futuro acadêmico dela? Talvez Dumbledore achasse que ela era facilmente influenciada e não da fizesse Monitora-Chefe! Não, o professor não era esse tipo de pessoa. Ele não faria isso...

Ela só estava arrumando desculpas. Essa era a verdade. Não queria ser como todas as outras que não resistiam a um dos Marotos. Não queria se "render", como várias pessoas diziam que ela um dia iria.

Mas será que esse orgulho todo valia a pena? Ficar sem James só por causa do que as outras pessoas falavam? Estava realmente sendo covarde, como Monica e James acusaram. Afinal de contas...

-Você é Grifinória ou não?

A voz rabugenta fez Lily quase cair pra trás, tamanho susto que levou.

-O que? –levantou os olhos e viu-se frente a frente com a Mulher Gorda, que não parecia nada feliz por vê-la.

-Você me ouviu. –o retrato respondeu cruzando os braços.

-Você sabe muito bem que sim! –Lily replicou, irritada com a ousadia da mulher -Eu estou aqui já faz seis anos!

-Bom, com o tempo que você ta demorando aqui na frente eu estou começando a duvidar. -a Mulher Gorda falou, empinando o nariz.

Lily sabia, la no fundo, que o que a Mulher Gorda estava querendo dizer era para parar de perder tempo, falar a senha e entrar na sala comunal. Mas, por algum motivo, não foi isso que ela ouviu. Ouviu a mulher duvidar de sua coragem! E Lily estava cansada de ser chamada de covarde.

-E então? Vai falar a senha ou não?-o quadro perguntou impaciente.

-Eu tenho que ir. –Lily falou de repente.

O queixo da Mulher desabou.

-Você me faz perder todo esse tempo...

Lily deixou suas bolsas ao lado do quadro.

-Cuida delas pra mim! –gritou, já começando a caminhar na direção oposta, ignorando os protestos do quadro.

Ela tentou ir devagar, de verdade. Mas logo sua caminhada virou uma corrida pelos corredores do castelo. Lily passou por alunos que a olharam em choque, por Filch que tirou dez pontos dela por estar correndo, atravessou Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça, que deu-lhe uma bronca por ser rude, mas nada, nada a fez parar.

Ela não saberia dizer se foram minutos ou horas até ela chegar na porta do salão, mas pareceu uma eternidade até ela brecar diante da entrada, sem fôlego, cabelos bagunçados, olhando em volta e procurando por James. Os alunos que estavam mais perto jogaram olhares confusos a ela.

Foi então que achou James. Ele estava se levantando da mesa e parecia estar discutindo com Sirius. O coração de Lily começou a bater ainda mais rápido, mas suas pernas amoleceram e ela caminhou ao invés de correr.

Até James olhar na direção dela, como se sentisse que ela o olhava. O maroto pareceu confuso ao vê-la, mas Lily tinha certeza do que queria e logo estava correndo de novo, um sorriso absurdamente grande em seu rosto.

Provavelmente foi o sorriso dela que fez James abrir os braços, como se ele já soubesse que isso ia acontecer. E ela se jogou se medo, porque sabia que seu maroto a seguraria. Aliás os braços dele foram parar na cintura dela, levantando-a de tal forma que foi impossível para ela não enlaçar a cintura dela com suas pernas.

Todo o barulho do salão, aliás do mundo, desapareceu quando a boca dos dois se encontrou.

-Desculpa! –ela falou entre beijos –Desculpa, desculpa! Por ser burra e orgulhosa!

James riu.

-Eu estava preocupado. –admitiu –Mas sua mãe tinha certeza que em 24 horas você ia mudar de ideia.

Ela afastou o rosto do dele.

-Minha mãe? –repetiu meio chocada.

-Seus pais me disseram hoje de manhã, depois que você foi, que você mudaria de ideia em 24 horas. Mas seu pai me disse, que se você não mudasse, era pra eu ir atrás de você e fazer você pensar direito.

-Eu não acredito que eles...

James puxou-a pelo pescoço e a beijou de novo.

-Não importa. –ele falou com um sorriso bobo –Agora que você me desonrou em público você vai ter que se responsabilizar.

Lily soltou um suspiro pesado e fingido.

-Fazer o que né?

Os dois se beijaram de novo, até que...

-SENHOR POTTER, SENHORITA EVANS! QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA?

Os dois se separaram e viram uma professora McGonagall nada feliz, além de um salão inteiro em choque.

-É o poder do amor, Minie! Deixa eles! –Sirius interferiu.

A professora lançou um olhar furioso ao outro maroto.

-Corram, eu distraio ela. –ele sussurrou para o casal.

James e Lily trocaram um olhar. A ruiva botou os pés de volta no chão e pegou a mão de James.

-Conhece algum lugar pra onde a gente possa fugir?

-Ruiva, você perguntou pra pessoa certa.

Os dois saíram correndo enquanto Sirius distraía uma professora muito irritada.

-É isso ai, meus queridos. –Marlene falou satisfeita –Podem pagar a tia Lene. Eu falei que a Lily não ia aguentar.

Alice, Remus, Peter e Emmeline suspiraram, antes de pegar os galeões e entregarem a amiga.

-Que tal apostarmos em quando vai ser o casamento? –Peter sugeriu.

Todos trocaram olhares e voltaram a negociar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ai está!**

**REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!**

**Sejam gentis! Hahahah**

**Não se esqueçam de que a DG estará voltando dia 17/11!**

**E passem no blog e confiram o nosso concurso cultural!**

**B-jão**


End file.
